Wisteria Love
by dandelionivy
Summary: 'Musim Semi bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga wisteria, bunga yang sangat kusukai.. Meskipun hanya beberapa pekan bermekaran membagi keindahan kelopak-kelopak ungunya, tapi ia bisa bertahan hidup selama puluhan bahkan mencapai 100 tahun, itu sebabnya aku sangat menyukainya, Kudo.'
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer : Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

Hallo minna-san!~ ini fanfic pertamaku:D

maaf ya kalo OOC, typo, AR, abal, dsb. Langsung saja dibaca..

mohon reviewnya!~

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**WISTERIA LOVE**

**~April 2009~**

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

Suara khas bel tanda masuk berbunyi, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8, kelas akan segera dimulai. 10 menit kemudian salah seorang guru di SMA Teitan sudah sampai di depan ruang 2-D. Segera ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja, dan mulai menyapa murid-murid.

"Ohayou, minna.."ucap sensei itu semangat.

"Ohayou sensei.."jawab murid serempak.

"Watashi wa Wataru Takagi desu, Douzo Yoroshiku.." lanjut seorang guru bernama Takagi tetsebut. "Mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Tapi ini benar kelas 2-D, kan?"

Murid-murid langsung sweatdrop.

"Hehehe.." tawa Takagi-sensei langsung menggema.

"Oh ya.. kelas 2D biasanya gabungan dari kelas 1F, G, dan H ya kan?"

"Iya sensei" ucap seorang anak.

"kalau begitu sensei ingin tahu siapa saja yang berasal dari 1F?"

semua anak yang merasa alumni 1F langsung tunjuk tangan.

"dari 1G?" giliran dari 1G tunjuk tangan.

"dari 1H?"

Dengan malas Shiho segera tunjuk tangan mengikuti teman-temannya yang berasal dari 1H.

'Ah.. apa ini?' batin Shiho yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Menoleh ke kanan, kekiri, tapi tidak ada yang seorang pun menatapnya.

'Aneh sekali.. mungkin cuma perasaanku saja'

"Ya, Baiklah, disini saya mengajar sastra jepang, dan kita akan langsung mulai pelajaran hari ini.. Oke?" lanjut Takagi-sensei

"Yah.."desah murid-murid bersamaan seperti koor saja.

Dan pelajaran pertama di hari masuk pertama tahun kedua Shiho pun dimulai..

~-Fuji-~

**Jam Istirahat..**

"Shiho.. kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Ah.. tidak Ran"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak.." jawab Shiho datar.

"Ya sudah aku ke kantin dulu ya.."

"Hn." angguk Shiho.

Segera dia lanjutkan kegiatan membacanya seperti tadi sebelum terhenti karena Mouri Ran, teman sebangkunya dari kelas 1. Mereka berdua satu kelas semenjak di kelas 1H.

*Zingg..

'Lagi?'. Didalam kelas cuma ada sekitar 7 orang. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang menatapku?'. Kecurigaannya jatuh pada seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk dengan jarak 2 bangku di sebelah kanannya.

'Apa dia?' ditatapnya sekilas anak laki-laki itu. 'Tapi dia sedang asik berbicara dengan teman-temannya, siapa dia? belum pernah lihat, Sepertinya dia berasal dari 1G?'

.

Tett Tet Tett..

bunyi bel tanda istirahat usai, dibarengi dengan rolling eyes Shiho.

'Kenapa istirahat sudah selesai, belum juga sampai halaman 8, ini gara-gara perasaan aneh dari pagi tadi'. Memang tidak dipungkiri dari tadi pagi Shio merasa ada yang menatapnya, dia yang memang orangnya curigaan dan agak sensitif langsung bisa merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak biasa terhadap dirinya.

'Tapi sudahlah..' batin Shiho.

"Shiho kau kenapa?" Shiho tersentak tapi dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Ah.. Tidak kok, Ran" jawab Shiho datar.

"Tapi kau kelihatan melamun tadi?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Ran"

'Ohh.. " ucap Ran yang memang tidak terlalu memikirkan. " Kalau begitu mari kita kerjakan soal-soal kimia ini. Dari kelas 1 kau pintar kimia kan?"

"Baiklah" jawab Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

**Sepulang sekolah..**

"Tadaima.. Ah.. capeknya.." Langsung saja Shiho rubuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa didepan TV. Jam sudah pukul 3 sore sekolah sudah usai 30 menit lalu. Perlu waktu 20 menit untuk sampai dirumahnya dengan naik bus. Kebetulan tidak terlalu lama menunggu bus tadi di halte, hanya saja dia tidak kebagian kursi, terpaksa harus berdiri yang untungnya tidak terlalu banyak penumpang berdiri. Sehingga dia bisa leluasa melihat-lihat pemandangan di pinggir jalan yang lumayan ramai itu.

"Okaeri, Kau sudah pulang Shiho-kun?" tanya Hakase yang baru saja keluar dari laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Langsung dilihatnya anak angkatnya itu. Walaupun begitu dia sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

"Hn. ya"

"Pasti kau sudah lapar kan? Di dapur sudah kumasakkan kari, makanlah"

"Ya, hakase"

Dengan berat segera ia cuci tangan dan kaki dan menuju ke dapur untuk membungkam suara perutnya yang seperti lagu keroncong sedari tadi sudah ditahannya semenjak di halte bus.

"Ah.. kenyangnya.." ucap Shiho. Segera ia cuci piring kotornya menuju bak cuci piring. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dapur karena ingin cepat-cepat bersantai di kamarnya.

"Hhoaamm.." sudah ketiga kalinya Shiho menguap. 'Sudah sampai halaman 34 rupanya' batin Shiho langsung menutup bukunya itu. Kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya, tepatnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya mulai mengantuk setelah belasan lembar halaman buku dibacanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tadi siang waktu naik bus kota.

#Flashback ON

Matanya bergerak teratur, kanan kiri, lumayan tertarik melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar bus, tepatnya pinggir jalan yang selain jalan raya juga ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di depan toko-toko makanan, fashion, maupun barang elektronik.

'Eh..' Badannya sedikit oleng karena bus yang berhenti agak mendadak karena lampu merah. Untung saja dia memegang erat pegangan yang khusus untuk penumpang berdiri. 'Dasar.. Bisa-bisa aku sudah jatuh tersungkur'.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. 'Tas itu.. sepertinya pernah lihat'. Ditatapnya tas berwarna hitam dengan garis merah tipis horizontal dibagian tengahnya dan vertikal tegak lurus dengan zip-nya. Tas itu dipakai oleh sorang laki-laki yang sedang berhenti menaiki motor disamping bus yang ia tumpangi.

'Seragamnya sama denganku berarti dia juga SMA Teitan' batin Shiho. Beberapa detik kemudian bus pun mulai melaju karena rambu sudah berwarna hijau. 'Ah.. sudahlah aku merasa pernah melihatnya mungkin karena orang itu memang satu sekolah denganku.'

#Flashback OFF

Kini kembali ia teringat dengan sosok seorang laki-laki memakai tas hitam bergaris merah yang satu sekolah dengannya itu.

'Siapa ya dia? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran?'

"Hufft.. sudahlah Shiho.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." ucap Shiho. "Lebih baik tidur.."

~-Fuji-~

**Esok Harinya..**

"Aku berangkat Hakase"

"Ya, Shiho-kun. Hati-hati dijalan" pesan hakase ramah.

Segera ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, melewati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi di depan rumahnya tetapi tampak cantik dengan bunga berwarna ungu yang merambat disekitarnya. Dilihatnya sekilas bunga itu, Wisteria, ahh bunga kesukaannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah..

"Hahh.. Hhahh.." diaturnya napas yang tersengal. 'Sialan bus itu.. kenapa mogok disaat sudah setengah perjalanan ke sekolahnya'. Dengan terpaksa Shiho mencari bus lainnya yang juga mau tidak mau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. 15 menit kemudian bus selanjutnya baru lewat, segera ia masuk agar tak lebih lama lagi sampai di sekolah.

Dilanjutnya berjalan dengan cepat mengingat ia sudah tak kuat berlari. Ia sudah berlari dari Halte menuju ke SMA Teitan. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang ukurannya lumayan besar di Hall depan gedung sekolahnya. 'Sial, terlambat 18 menit'

"Hei.. kamu, terlambat lebih dari 15 menit harus meminta surat ke ruang BP!"

"Ba-baik Megure-sensei" Jawab Shiho kepada wakil Kepala Sekolahnya itu yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya, sehingga ia sontak kaget.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Permisi.. ini surat keterangan terlambatnya, Jodie-sensei" ucap Shiho pada guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya itu.

"Okay.. No problem, Miyano-san. Now you can sit down."

"Thank you, sensei"

"Kenapa kau terlambat Shiho?" tanya Ran.

"Hah.. karena tadi aku harus ganti bus dua kali, dan menunggu bus selanjutnya lama sekali"

"Begitu ya.." Angguk Ran.

"Iya, oh ya halaman berapa sekarang?"

"Halaman 26 Bab Pronounciation" jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Okay, good Hondou-san.." Ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Thank you, sensei" jawab Hondou Eisuke.

"Miyano-san, because you're late today, it's your turn to read the next pharagraph after Hondou-san." ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Yes, sensei.."

Mulailah Shiho membaca..

"I think that's all enough for today, my student. We will meet next week. Thank you for today~" ucap Jodie-sensei riang sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Belum sampai keluar kelas Jodie-sensei berkata lagi "Ah... Oh, ya _Cool Guy_ emmh.. maksudku Kudo-kun setelah istirahat nanti harap kau keruangan guru ya~" tambahnya.

"Baik, sensei." ucap murid laki-laki yang bernama Kudo tersebut.

'Oh jadi namanya Kudo ya? Murid laki-laki yang duduk 2 bangku disebelah kananku itu, Apa dia yang kurasa menatapku kemarin-kemarin?'

To be continued.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

Arigatou gozaimaz~ utk yg sdh fav dan follow :D

**RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

'Oh jadi namanya Kudo ya? Murid laki-laki yang duduk 2 bangku disebelah kananku itu, Apa dia yang kurasa menatapku kemarin-kemarin?' dilihatnya murid laki-laki itu.

*Degg..

'Ah.. Kenapa dia menoleh kesini? Sial! Dia juga menatap ke arahku!'. Segera Shiho palingkan wajahnya kedepan. 'Kenapa ini? Saat matanya bertemu mataku. Ahh.. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar keras..'

'Apa karena aku kaget dia tiba-tiba menoleh padaku? Tapi.. terasa ada rasa nyeri.. –nyeri yang sama sekali tidak sakit– malah terasa seperti menyenangkan..'

"Shiho.. besok pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak?" pertanyaan Ran yang tiba-tiba membuat Shiho kaget.

Diaturnya napas sebelum menjawab "Ti..tidak Ran"

"Memang kenapa?" tambahnya saat sudah bisa memulihkan debaran jantungnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko buku besok, kau mau kan? Aku ingin membeli buku penunjang pelajaran Fisika" jawab Ran yang tidak menyadari ucapan Shiho yang terbata sebelumnya.

"Ne.. Besok aku bisa, Ran"

"Arigatou, Shiho" ucap Ran tanpa meninggalkan senyum khasnya yang ramah.

Shiho hanya membalasnyanya dengan senyuman. 'Kami-sama.. kenapa aku tadi?'

.

**Jam Istirahat** –di ruang guru

"Ano.. permisi, Jodie-sensei" ucap murid yang diketahui bernama Kudo tersebut setelah ia sampai di ruang guru, tepatnya di depan meja kerja Jodie-sensei.

"Oh, Cool Guy.." jawab Jodie-sensei riang.

"Ada apa sensei memanggil saya?"

"No, jangan pakai bahasa yang terlalu formal begitu. Kita kan sudah akrab dari kau kelas 1 saat aku menjadi wali kelasmu, Cool Guy." Ucap Jodie-sensei sedikit merajuk.

"Ah, iya.. Kenapa kau memanggilku sensei?"

"Begini, kau tahu kan bulan depan ada turnamen sepak bola antar SMA se-kota Beika? Dan turnamen itu akan diadakan tinggal sebulan lagi."

"Tentu"

"Kemarin Shuu.. –Ah maksudku Akai-sensei menelponku, dia berpesan kalau kau harus segera menyiapkan anggota timmu dengan baik untuk ikut dalam turnamen itu. Dan dia menyuruhmu memimpin latihan untuk nanti sore."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung saja padaku?"

"Sejak kemarin lusa dia harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk studi banding dan pertemuan antar guru olahraga se-kota Beika. Makanya dia baru kemarin mengabariku."

"Oh.. Baik aku mengerti sensei. Kalau begitu permisi."

"Okay Cool Guy. Good Luck~."

~-Fuji-~

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

Bel tanda usainya jam sekolah hari ini pun terdengar. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Namanya juga siswa, siapa juga yang tidak senang kalau waktu pelajaran telah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang. Demikian juga dengan kelas 2-D yang setelah pelajaran disudahi oleh Miwako-sensei, murid-murid pun gaduh membuat suasana menjadi riuh sambil merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis mereka.

Tak sampai 1 menit murid-murid satu-persatu mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

Saat ini di kelas 2-D tinggal menyisakan dua gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan baru mereka yang baru dimulai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Gomen, Shiho.. kau jadi tidak bisa segera pulang. Padahal hari ini kan jadwal piketku." kata Ran.

"Kita kan teman. Toh ini bukan pekerjaan yang berat." Ucap Shiho.

Mereka berdua sedang membersihkan kelas yang lumayan kotor setelah seharian dipakai. Ran menyapu lantai dan Shiho menghapus rumus-rumus aljabar yang tadi di hasilkan dari pelajaran matematika Miwako-sensei.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Shiho terbatuk-batuk karena debu kapur yang dihasilkan oleh dua penghapus papan tulis yang ia ketukkan satu sama lain untuk merontokkan debunya.

"Kau tak apa Shiho?" Tanya Ran sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa Ran.. O ya aku ke toilet dulu, meja guru sudah aku bersihkan dengan kemoceng."

"Ne, Shiho."

~-Fuji-~

Kini 2 gadis sahabat tersebut berjalan santai melewati hall depan gedung sekolah. Mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan pembersihan mereka yang memakan waktu 20 menit. Tiba-tiba pandangan Shiho teralih ke arah kanan perjalanan mereka. Di lapangan depan hall sekolah yang biasanya dipakai untuk upacara di hari senin memang terdapat lapangan sepak bola dengan sedikit rumput yang tumbuh, dominan warna tanah yang ada. Hari ini pun disana ada beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berada disana.

'Dia juga disana.. yang bernama Kudo itu.' batin Shiho.

"Kau lihat apa Shiho?" Ran ikut menoleh ke lapangan berisi murid laki-laki yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Emm.. "

"Konnichiwa Shinichi~" sapa Ran sedikit berteriak. Dan si empunya nama pun menoleh.

"Ah.. Ran.. Konnichiwa" balasnya tak kalah. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tambahnya, masih dari jarak 100 m dari tempat 2 gadis itu berdiri.

"Ne, Shinichi.. tadi aku baru selesai membersihkan kelas."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku dibantu oleh Shiho.." jawab Ran sambil menoleh ke Shiho. Seketika Shiho hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak lain karena yang diajak bicara oleh Ran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shiho –tepat menatap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu.." balas Shinichi dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

'Kami-sama..' batin Shiho.

"Sudah dulu ya, Shinichi. Aku pulang dulu.. Jaa-ne.." pamit Ran.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam sambil segera mengambil langkah agar cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Ran segera menyusulnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte. Mereka memang naik bus yang berbeda, tapi mereka bisa menunggu bus di halte yang sama. Di tengah perjalanan ke halte Shiho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Kami-sama.. si Kudo itu.. kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Hah.. gara-gara dia akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering senam jantung.' gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Oh ya Shiho, apa kau sudah kenal Shinichi?" Tanya Ran tiba-tiba.

"… Hah?"

"Kau belum kenal? Ya ampun Shiho, dia kan satu kelas dengan kita." ucap Ran tak percaya.

'Aku tahu, dia kan yang duduk dua bangku disebelah kananku itu..' batin Shiho.

"Memang sih kita baru 2 hari berada di kelas 2-D. Tapi setidaknya kau harus lebih cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman sekelas dari 1F dan 1G." lanjut Ran.

"Hn. ya."

"Dan kau tahu? Shinichi itu aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dari kami kecil, dari SD. Dia sangat berbakat dalam sepakbola. Dari SMP dia ikut sudah ekskul sepakbola dan waktu kelas 1 SMA dia sudah ikut berbagai macam turnamen antar sekolah maupun klub. Ah.. dia sangat keren!."

"Ya.. kau kelihatan sangat akrab dengannya, Ran." Sahut Shiho menanggapi penjelasan panjang Ran.

"Benar, Shiho.. dan ada satu hal yang mau kuberi tahu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. menyukainya.." sahut Ran riang sambil tersenyum manis.

"..."

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Shiho. Aku malu." Lanjut Ran sambil tersipu. "Kau kuberi tahu karena kita sudah berteman lama dan kau paling dekat denganku."

Shiho bingung harus menanggapi apa, seharusnya dia senang karena teman baiknya ini punya cinta pertama yang dia sukai. Tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang dirinya, seperti tidak rela –'Ahh.. tidak boleh! Seharusnya aku ikut senang jika temanku punya sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia' batin Shiho.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, Ran. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucap Shiho akhirnya.

"Arigatou, Shiho.." ucap Ran. "Eh, busnya sudah datang. Aku duluan ya Shiho.. Jaa-ne.."

"Hn. Jaa-ne.." Balas Shiho sambil tersenyum tipis.

To be continued.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

**silahkan dibaca~ RnR please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ohayou minna.." Ucap seorang guru memulai jam pelajaran ketiga di kelas 2-D hari itu.

"Ohayou sensei..." jawab murid serempak.

"Watashi wa Kobayashi Sumiko desu. Disini saya akan mengajar pelajaran biologi. Yoroshiku ne. Hari ini langsung saja ya kita mulai pelajarannya." lanjutnya.

"Hai'.."

"Tapi sebelum itu, saya ingin membentuk kelompok yang akan berlaku untuk satu semester di pelajaran biologi ini. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Untuk adilnya dengan undian saja. Saya sudah menyiapkan nomornya, kalian tinggal maju satu-persatu untuk mengambilnya."

"Hai'.. sensei.."

"Kau dapat nomor berapa Ran?" Tanya Shiho pada Ran yang sudah maju duluan.

"Nomor 2, Shiho. Ayo sekarang giliranmu."

"Ah, ya.."

"Yang sudah mendapat nomor harap menuliskan namanya di notebook sensei sesuai urutan nomor yang telah didapat." Jelas Kobayashi-sensei disambut anggukan dari para murid.

'Nomor 4, siapa ya teman kelompokku?' batin Shiho setelah menuliskan namanya.

"Nomor berapa Shiho?" Tanya Ran.

"Nomor 4." Jawab Shiho datar.

"Hah, kita tidak satu kelompok Shiho.."

"Hn." balas Shiho setelah duduk kembali ke kursinya.

.

"Nah, semua sudah menuliskan namanya masing-masing ya. Sekarang akan ibu bacakan siapa saja dari masing-masing kelompok." Ucap Kobayashi-sensei sambil berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kelompok 1 yaitu Hondo Eisuke, Koizumi Akako, dan Kyogoku Makoto. Dan untuk Kelompok 2 Mouri Ran, Hattori Heiji, dan Kudo Shinichi. Kelompok 3.. bla.. bla. –"

Begitu mendengar ternyata Shinichi satu kelompok dengannya, Ran langsung menoleh pada Shiho dan tersenyum senang, senyum yang mengandung makna –entah makna apa. Shiho pun hanya menangapinya dengan senyum yang err.. bisa dibilang datar.

"Kelompok 4 yaitu Miyano Shiho, Suzuki Sonoko, dan Masumi Sera. Kelompok selanjutnya 5 yaitu.. –" kata-kata Kobayashi-sensei yang didengarkan oleh Shiho lagi-lagi terpotong, tapi kali ini bukan Ran, tapi Sonoko.

"Shiho, kita satu kelompok! Hehe." Ucap Sonoko senang. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak senang satu kelompok dengan anak pintar, yang notabene akan lebih diuntungkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan sensei nanti.

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar saja.

"Ano.. Miyano-san, Suzuki-san, kita sekelompok.." ucap seorang gadis tomboy tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. kau Sera?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Ne.." balas Sera. "Aku dulu dari kelas 1G. Yoroshiku ne.." jawab Sera tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang lumayan rapi tapi gingsul dibagian taring.

"Yoroshiku.. jangan terlalu canggung panggil aku Sonoko saja, dan dia Shiho saja. Aku dan Shiho sama-sama dari 1H. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Hehe" balas Sonoko.

"Itu dia 10 kelompok yang sudah sensei bacakan. Langsung saja kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing karena diakhir pelajaran nanti akan ada tugas kelompok." Ucap Kobayashi-sensei sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

"Hai' sensei.."

45 menit berlalu sudah, hanya ada suara Kobayashi-sensei yang terdengar jelas di kelas 2-D. Murid-murid sedari tadi cuma mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan oleh sensei mereka itu. Tapi tidak semua, ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri seperti mencorat-coret/menggambari bukunya, memutar-mutar pulpen ditangannya atau sekedar yah– melamun.

'Lama sekali waktu berlalu..' Batin Shiho. Ditolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat gadis di bangku sebelahnya itu, Sonoko. Lebih parah lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bersuara, ternyata.. –matanya tinggal sisa 1 watt. Pasti kepalanya sudah tertempel di atas meja kalau saja tangan kirinya tidak menahan dagunya, rupanya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Shiho harus menahan suaranya untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Tak sengaja mata Shiho melihat kearah Ran. Dia kelihatan gembira satu kelompok dengan Shinichi dan Heiji. Terlihat bersemangat Ran mengajak Shinichi mengobrol, dan sebaliknya Shinichi juga menaggapinya dengan santai tetapi tetap memperhatikannya. Disaat Heiji mengajak bicara Ran sehingga Ran harus menoleh kedepan menghadap ke Heiji, malahan Shinichi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shiho, dan kembali memberikan tatapannya, namun hanya sebentar.

'Lagi-lagi dia melihat kearahku.' Batin Shiho yang segera menolahkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sensei rasa cukup penjelasan tentang Bab pertama di pertemuan kali ini. Itu tadi hanya sekedar pengenalan. Dan Oh ya, sensei ingin memberikan tugas kepada kalian besok lusa untuk pertemuan kedua di pelajaran biologi." Sambil menutup bukunya Kobayashi sensei menambahkan. "Kalian harus membawa biji-bjian dan bahan-bahan yang tertera di buku paket kalian. Tetapi biji tersebut harus kalian rendam didalam air terlebih dulu selama minimal 12 jam. Dan semua itu digunakan untuk praktikum pertumbuhan tunas. Ada pertanyaan?"

"…"

"Baik, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, sensei usaikan pelajaran kali ini. Mata ashita, minna.." tutup Kobayashi-sensei.

~-Fuji-~

**Sepulang sekolah..**

"Ran, kita jadi ke toko buku kan?" Tanya Shiho yang berjalan dengan Ran menuju ke halte bus seperti biasanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau kan kemarin memintaku menemanimu ke toko buku, Ran. Beli buku fisika kau bilang." Kata Shiho.

"Oh, iya.. aku lupa Shiho, gomen..." Melihat alis Shiho yang sedikit berkerut, buru-buru Ran mengeles. "Aku bisa lupa karena aku sangat senang hari ini Shiho. Bisa sekelompok dengan Shinichi, membuat kesempatanku dekat dengannya lebih terbuka lebar. Hehe." Diiringi tawa renyahnya kemudian.

'Oh' batin Shiho. "Hn, Aku mengerti, Ran." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo! Kita jalan kaki saja kesana soalnya tak sampai 800 meter dari sini."

"Ne.." jawab Shiho singkat.

.

"Wah, banyak sekali pilihan buku penunjangnya! Aku harus pilih yang mana?" ucap Ran sesampainya di rak bagian buku penunjang SMA. "Apa kau ingat yang mana yang dipakai guru fisika kita?"

Shiho yang asyik melihat-lihat buku kimia lalu menoleh. "Umh. Yang ini. Pengarangnya Matsumoto Oichiro." Jawab Shiho sambil menunjuk buku bersampul hijau dan biru terang.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Shiho! Aku bangga padamu."

"Itu hal yang mudah Ran.." senyum Shiho.

"Lalu apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Ran.

"Ah, tidak. Kemarin aku baru beli buku dan majalah fashion disini seminggu yang lalu. Kau sendiri?"

"Umm. Sepertinya aku ingin ke bagian CD/DVD dulu. Aku ingin lihat apa CD terbaru dari Garnet Crow sudah ada." Jelas Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku mau ke _vending machine_ dekat kasir. Aku haus. Nanti kutunggu kau disana."

"Hai'.." sedetik kemudian Ran berlalu.

Dirogohnya dompet didalam tas ransel berwarna krem bermotif daun gingko itu. Segera ia buka untuk mencari koin 300 yen untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang tipis _vending machine_. Jeglek! Suara lubang bagian bawah mesin itu terbuka, mengeluarkan satu botol orange juice dan satu kaleng cola.

Diputarnya tutup botol orange juice itu untuk membukanya, dan diteguknya cairan orange manis dengan bulir jeruk segar agar dapat melepaskan rasa dahaga yang sedari tadi menaungi tenggorokannya.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, 'Ah, segarnya' batin Shiho. Tiga teguk–

'Hah? I-itu.. tas yang kemarin?' batinnya lagi.

"Uh-Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Shiho tersedak karena cairan yang tidak mulus melewati tenggorokannya sembari pikirannya teralihkan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang berjalan melintas di depan toko buku. Kebetulan area depan toko buku itu semua adalah kaca bening, sehingga dari luar orang lewat dapat melihat ke dalam, dan begitu sebaliknya.

'Aku jadi penasaran. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, Tapi dimana? Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini sih? Pasti gara-gara senam jantung yang kualami akhir-akhir ini.' gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, ini dia CD Garnet Crow. Eh? Shiho, kau melamun?" Tanya Ran tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Sontak Shiho kaget.

"E-Eh? Ran, Ti-tidak kok. Aku tadi cuma berpikir sebentar. Hehe." Sangkal Shiho.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Ran ingin tahu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok. Ini.."jawab Shiho sambil menyodorkan cola dingin pada Ran.

"Wah, Arigatou Shiho.. kau tahu saja kesukaanku." Ucap Ran menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku mau bayar dulu ya ke kasir."

"Hn." sahut Shiho kemudian memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas. 'Eh? Dompet?' Shiho mulai berpikir lagi, seperti ingatannya mulai muncul. 'Astaga, aku ingat sekarang.' Segera ia berlari keluar dari toko buku dengan terburu-buru. 'Semoga masih terkejar..' Harap Shiho. Saat itu juga flashback ingatannya kembali muncul di kepala Shiho.

#Flashback On

**~Maret 2009~**

"Ya.. ya, Ran.. aku sudah hampir sampai di Tropical Land. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun di halte dekat situ. Ya.. sampai ketemu disana, Ran." Sore itu Shiho memang berencana pergi ke Tropical Land naik bus kota dari Beika. Ia sudah janjian akan bertemu dengan Ran dan Sonoko yang memang sudah ada di Tropical Land duluan.

Shiho tidak menyadari bahwa dari ada sepasang mata mengawasinya. Seorang pria yang sama-sama naik bus dengannya. Ditutupnya ponsel dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya bersamaan dengan pintu bus yang terbuka otomatis. Ia segera turun dari bus di halte dekat Tropical Land. Belum sampai dua langkah ia berjalan menuju halte, tas yang ia pakai disambar oleh seseorang –tepatnya pria yang dari tadi terus mengawasinya. Sontak ia berteriak,

"Ah, tasku! Pencuri!" teriak Shiho sambil berlari mengejar si pencuri. Ternyata di halte tempat ia turun itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada dua orang menunggu disana. Seorang perempuan paruh baya, dan seorang laki-laki yang masih muda. Laki-laki muda yang mendengar teriakan Shiho itupun langsung ikut berlari mengejar si pencuri. Namanya juga laki-laki, larinya lebih cepat dari Shiho. Ia melesat mengejar pencuri itu, saking cepatnya Shiho tidak bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki itu.

"Hahh..Haahh." Sejenak ia mengatur napasnya yang sudah ia pakai berlari sejauh 1 kilometer mengejar maling sialan itu. 'Kemana si maling dan laki-laki tadi?.' Ia berkeliling mengamati jika ada tanda-tanda dua orang tadi, dan berharap tasnya tidak raup dan bisa diselamatkan. 'Semoga saja..'

'Eh, itu dia.. laki-laki tadi.' Batin Shiho yang semangatnya naik sedikit melihat laki-laki si pengejar maling sialan. Segera ia hampiri laki-laki itu yang juga berjalan ke arah Shiho.

"Ini tasmu, dan ini dompetmu, tadi pria itu sempat membuka dompetmu." ucap laki-laki muda itu sambil menyodorkan tas Shiho. "Periksa dulu apa masih lengkap." Lanjutnya.

Diterimanya dompet berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat tersebut. "H-hai.. "jawab Shiho yang masih bingung, tasnya sudah kembali padanya, lalu dimana pencuri sialan itu?. "Eh? Kenapa tangamu? Itu.. berdarah.." sontak Shiho panik melihat darah yang masih segar mengalir dari tangan kiri pemuda yang menolongnya itu, seperti luka gores pisau, apa pencuri itu yang melukainya?.

"Ini–" ucapannya terhenti saat handphone si pemuda berbunyi. "Ah, maaf. Aku buru-buru, permisi nona."

"Tapi.. luka–" belum selesai Shiho bicara pemuda itu sudah hilang melesat entah kemana. 'Huh, dia buru-buru sekali sih? Belum juga aku berterima kasih.' Shiho pun berjanji jika suatu hari bisa bertemu lagi ia akan berterima kasih secara benar. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. bagaimana dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu? Namanya saja tidak tahu. Ah, bukan –bahkan wajahnya saja tadi tidak begitu jelas–, dia memakai topi warna biru dengan corak hitam dan poni rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang dia ingat hanya tas hitam dengan garis merah horizontal dan vertical yang tegak lurus zip-nya. Ya, itu yang akan dia ingat..

#Flashback Off

'Semoga masih terkejar..' harap Shiho.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou, untuk yang sudah Favs, Follow, & Review~! itu memberi semangat u/ ku melanjutkan fic ini :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho.**

**Hai minna~ ini chapter 4 udah diusahain update kilat.**

**Langsung aja dibaca.. RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

'Semoga masih terkejar..' harap Shiho. Sudah cukup jauh Shiho berlari mengejar pemuda itu, padahal dia lari sesuai arah yang pemuda itu tuju, tapi kenapa dia juga tidak menemukannya?. Ia berhenti sebentar, menarik napas untuk memulihkan kebutuhan oksigen paru-parunya. Sambil berlari yang tidak terlalu kencang karena ia masih memakai rok dan seragam sekolah, ia juga sudah mengamati sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Triillilit.. triilliit.." Handphone Shiho berbunyi. Rupanya sms.

_-From : Ran_

_Shiho, kau dimana?_

_aku khawatir kau tadi tiba-tiba berlari dari toko buku,_

_terburu-buru begitu,_

_memangnya ada apa?_

.

'Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa tadi aku bersama Ran.' Segera ia menelpon Ran.

"Moshi-moshi.. Ran. aku di toko yang cukup jauh dari toko buku tadi. Tak usah khawatir, tadi aku tak sengaja melihat seorang teman lama, kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Dan aku ingin berbincang dengannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan juga Hakase titip sesuatu sebelum aku pulang. Iya, Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Ran? .. Iya.. aku tak apa-apa.. sampai jumpa besok.. Jaa-ne"

"Huftt.." hembusan napas panjang dari mulut Shiho. 'Lebih baik aku beli titipan Hakase dulu baru setelah itu pulang.' Ya, ia memang tidak berbohong kalau tentang hakase, tapi kalau tentang pemuda itu.. yah sudah bisa diketahui. Mungkin hari itu sial bagi Shiho, tanpa disadarinya orang yang dikejarnya tadi ternyata masuk ke dalam café berjarak lima blok toko yang dilaluinya tadi.

~-Fuji-~

2 hari kemudian..

"Minna.. kalian sudah membawa alat dan bahan yang sensei suruh kemarin lusa kan?" Tanya Kobayashi-sensei di Jumat pagi. "Kalau begitu pakai seragam praktikum dulu lalu segera masuk ke rumah kaca, oke?"

"Hai' sensei.." jawab murid serempak.

Segera murid-murid menuruti perintah dari sensei mereka. SMA Teitan memang mempunyai rumah kaca yang biasa digunakan untuk praktikum biologi tentunya selain Laboratorium biologi. Ukurannya cukup besar. Letaknya agak dibelakang gedung sekolah, sebelah utara Lapangan sepak bola. Berbagai tumbuhan ada disana, ada tanaman obat, bunga-bunga, bibit-bibit yang masih didalam polybag, sayur-sayuran tapi jumlahnya hanya sedikit, tak ketinggalan kamboja dan beringin jepang yang dibonsai. Sebagian besar tanaman terlihat terawat, tapi ada juga yang mongering karena jarang disiram. Walaupun hanya rumah kaca, tapi tetap kelihatan indah seperti taman mungil yang rimbun.

"Aku sudah membawa media tanamnya. Kau bawa polybag-nya kan?" Tanya Sonoko pada Sera yang berdiri disampingnya. "Dan kau Shiho?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu, Ini.." Sambil memperlihatkan biji yang dibawanya kepada teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Pertama siapkan dulu media untuk tempat tumbuhnya tunas ya.. sebagian dicampur dengan pupuk sedangkan sebagian dicampur dengan sekam. Kalau sudah tercampur taruh di polybag yang berbeda, dan untuk masing-masing polybag diisii biji yang sama, nanti untuk membandingkan waktu untuk tunas tumbuh di media yang berbeda. Mengerti, minna?" jelas Kobayashi-sensei panjang.

"Ha'i.."

"Ne.. sensei"

"Shiho, bantu aku mencampur media ini dengan sekam." ajak Sera.

"Ne."

"Sini aku yang bawa Ran." Tawar Shinichi pada Ran yang terlihat terlalu berat membawa sekantong pupuk yang cukup besar.

"Ne, Arigatou Shinichi." Jawab Ran senang.

"Tak masalah.. ini pekerjaan laki-laki." balas Shinichi yang juga memberikan senyumnya.

Shiho yang sedang berjongkok membantu Sera mencampur media tanam pun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Pasalnya Cuma 5 meter Shinichi dan Ran berdiri di belakangnya. 'Kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia ya Ran.. 'batin Shiho.

"Kelihatannya ini sudah tercampur, Sera. Ayo kita taruh di polybag."

"Ini polybagnya, Shiho." balas Sera. "Dimana Sonoko tadi?"

"Dia bilang tadi mau mengambil pupuk. Tapi kenapa lama sekali?" tambah Shiho.

"Ini teman-teman, pupuknya." Kata Sonoko tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sonoko?" ucap Sera.

"Hehe.. biasalah." Jawab Sonoko sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pasti tadi kau habis bermesraan dengan Makoto-san, iya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"E-eh.. " ucap Sonoko terbata. "Kau ini Shiho, tahu saja. Hehe." Lanjut Sonoko sambil nyengir.

"Wah, Apa dia pacarmu? Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya Sonoko?" Tanya Sera tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja.." ucap Sonoko sedikit tersinggung. "Dan kau sendiri memangnya sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sonoko balik.

"Hehe. Aku sih tidak punya –ta..tapi minimal aku punya seseorang yang kutaksir." Sera membela diri.

"Ciee.. Sera.. siapa dia?" Tanya Sonoko penasaran. "Apa dia salah satu teman di kelas kita? Atau murid sekolah ini juga?

"Bu-bukan, dia sudah kuliah, seorang mahasiswa. Ah.. kenapa ku beritahu padamu, itu rahasia. sudah-sudah!. Berhenti mengerjaiku." Sangkal Sera yang tersadar kalau diberi tatapan aneh Sonoko – setidaknya menurutnya . "Oh, ya. bagaimana denganmu, Shiho? Apa kau juga sudah punya pacar?" kini Sera menoleh pada Shiho yang sedari tadi sibuk memasukkan media tanam ke dalam polybag.

Skakmat, Shiho! Sudah sedari tadi ia memilih diam, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan percakapan dua temannya itu. Tetapi kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang kena?. Oh, Kami-sama..

"A-aku tidak punya." Jawab Shiho akhirnya.

"Iya juga, dari kelas 1 aku belum pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang cowok." tambah Sonoko.

"Aku tidak memusingkan itu." Sangkal Shiho. Ya, benar dia tidak memusingkan yang namanya punya pacar atau tidak. Toh, sampai sekarang dia masih bisa hidup dengan baik walau tanpa punya pacar.

"Tapi.. setidaknya, minimal apa kau tidak punya seorang yang kau taksir?" Tanya Sera jadi penasaran.

'Orang yang kutaksir ya?' batin Shiho. Pikirannya melayang menampilkan sosok pemuda yang dikerjarnya 2 hari yang lalu –pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Shiho? Jangan melamun. Masa' kau tidak punya?" ujar Sera membuyarkan lamunan Shiho.

"Kau masih normal kan Shiho?!." Tanya Sonoko bertampang horror memicu empat buah siku di dahi Shiho.

"E-Ekspresimu mengerikan sekali, Sonoko." ucap Sera setengah kaget sambil mengambil jarak beberapa senti dari Sonoko.

"Aku masih normal tahu!" jawab Shiho memberikan death glare-nya pada Sonoko. Seketika Sera juga mengambil jarak menjauh dari dua orang temannya yang bertampang mengerikan itu, ia hanya bisa sweatdrop, tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah.. sudah.." ujar Sera setelah tampang kedua temannya itu pulih seperti semula. "Pantas saja Sonoko mengira kau tidak normal jika kau bahkan tidak punya orang yang kau taksir." lanjut Sera memberi pengertian.

"Iya, Shiho. Maksudku seperti yang Sera katakan." Tambah Sonoko.

"Wakatta.." Shiho menghela napas. "Tentu. Aku punya." Jawab Shiho akhirnya. 'Mungkin..' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Nah, begitu dong, siapa dia? Hehe.. Aku bangga padamu, Shiho!." Ucap Sonoko.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a." ujar Shiho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, kenapa kalian berdua ini pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala sih?." Protes Sonoko.

"Secret makes a woman, woman. Kau tahu?." Balas Shiho.

"Ya! Aku setuju denganmu, Shiho." Dukung Sera. Ketiganya pun tertawa kecil, tentunya agar suara tertawa mereka tidak didengar oleh Kobayashi-sensei.

.

.

"Minna.. apa biji-bijinya sudah selesai kalian semai di polybag? Jika sudah kalian taruh di atas meja dekat bonsai beringin, dan diberi label sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Jadikan satu untuk satu kelas ini, jangan dicampur dengan kelas lain. Mengerti?

Dan juga sensei beri tugas untuk setiap hari mengecek pertumbuhan tunas itu selama 2 minggu, agar tidak terlalu memberatkan dalam satu kelompok bisa bergiliran antar anggotanya dalam mengecek. Hasilnya dicatat di table catatan yang sensei berikan. Kalau begitu sensei cukupkan pelajaran kali ini. Kalian bisa mengembalikan seragam praktikum ke raknya kembali dan mencuci tangan di wastafel dekat pintu masuk rumah kaca.

Baiklah praktikum selesai, Mata raishuu, minna.."

"Hai' sensei.."

~-Fuji-~

4 hari kemudian..

Shiho membalik halaman majalah fashionnya ke halaman berikutnya yang belum selesai dibacanya dari kemarin, Yah walaupun ia anak cerdas sesekali kan butuh refreshing juga, mengingat Shiho juga seperti gadis pada umumnya yang sangat menyukai trend fashion terbaru. Tiba-tiba kegiatan asyiknya di kelas itu sedikit terganggu oleh suara Heiji yang cempreng dan tinggi itu, dia bersama Shinichi berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wah, Kudo! Aku bangga padamu.. akhirnya kau dipilih oleh Akai-sensei untuk jadi kapten di turnamen sepakbola bulan depan." Ucap Heiji.

"Ah.. aku juga tidak menyangkanya Hattori." ujar Shinichi. "Padahal yang lain juga banyak yang bagus."

"Jangan merendah Kudo. Skill mu itu hampir selevel dengan para pemain J-League. Bisa saja kan beberapa tahun lagi kau bisa menyamai mereka." Puji Heiji tulus.

"Hahah, jangan melebihkan.."

"Wah, selamat ya Shinichi.. aku turut senang." Ucap Ran yang sudah mengahampiri 2 cowok itu.

"Arigatou, Ran."

"Kudoakan kau bisa membawa sekolah kita merebut piala turnamen itu, Shinichi." Ujar Ran riang seperti biasanya.

.

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

"Ahh.. akhirnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi." Ucap Sonoko meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas, untuk menghilangkan pegalnya. Buru-buru ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Sera, hari ini kau yang mengecek tugas biologi kita ya?" kata Sonoko yang menghampiri Sera. "Kemarin, sudah giliran Shiho. Dan juga hari ini aku ada hal penting." Bujuk Sonoko.

"Ah, tapi hari ini aku ada latihan karate. Iya kan Ran?" seraya menoleh kepada Ran.

"Umh. Kalau tidak salah ingat ada pertemuan kecil antar anggota karate sebelum latihan." Jawab Ran.

"Lihat kan? Memang acara penting apa sih, Sonoko?" Sera penasaran.

"Pokoknya penting.." jawab Sonoko, saat melihat alis Sera yang berkerut kemudian ia menambahkan. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. kuberitahu, Makoto mengajakku kencan sore ini." bisik Sonoko. "Kumohon Sera.."

"Aku saja, Sonoko. Aku tidak buru-buru pulang hari ini." Ujar Shiho.

"Shiho.. kau memang pengertian. Arigatou, aku duluan ya. Aku tidak mau telat. Hehe. Jaa-ne." ucap Sonoko sambil berlalu.

"Hn." angguk Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

Kini Shiho sudah sibuk mencatat data, tepatnya angka, dan diukurnya dengan penggaris seberapa panjang pertumbuhan tunas dari biji-biji yang ditanamnya kemarin ke dalam table catatan warna hijau itu. Kelihatannya biji jagung lebih lama untuk tumbuh, dari kemarin tunasnya juga belum menyembul dari media tanam, berbeda dengan biji kacang merah dan kacang hijau, yang panjangnya sudah mencapai 1,5 sampai 3 cm.

"Ah. Selesai juga." Ucap Shiho. Tiba-tiba mata Shiho menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, dihampirinya sesuatu yang terletak agak pojok di dalam rumah kaca itu. Ternyata sebuah tanaman didalam pot, ukurannya terbilang kecil dengan tinggi hanya 10 sentimeter. 'Inikan.. wisteria. Ternyata disini juga ada. Kelihatannya dia terlihat kurang terawat.. Baiklah.' Batin Shiho.

Ia lalu mulai dibersihkannya rumput liar yang ikut menumpang hidup di tanah dalam pot itu. Digesernya posisi pot ke tempat yang lebih banyak terkena intensitas cahaya matahari. Dia juga mengambil air untuk mengobati kehausan dari tanaman yang bunganya sangat dia sukai itu, karena wisteria membutuhkan kelembapan yang cukup. Segera ia mencari pupuk yang tersisa kemarin saat praktikum biologi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Sontak Shiho kaget, menoleh kepada orang yang kini berjalan ke sampingnya.

'Kudo..' batin Shiho yang merasakan cepat debaran jantungnya itu. "Kau.. kenapa ada disini?" kata Shiho akhirnya. Alis Shinichi sedikit mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Shiho.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tapi kau malah balik bertanya," jawab Shinichi yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Ahh.. aku sedang memberi pupuk pada tanaman ini." Ucap Shiho setelah dapat mengendalikan kekagetannya –juga debaran jantungnya.

"Dan aku disini mau melaksanakan tugas dari Kobayashi-sensei. Hari ini giliranku." Balas Shinichi.

'Oh.. mengecek tunas ya.' batin Shiho. Dilanjutkan dengan anggukan mengerti Shiho.

"Umm.. apa kau punya penggaris? Aku lupa bawa." Ujar Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho disampingnya setelah mencari-cari penggaris yang dirasanya tidak ada dalam tasnya.

"Punya. Ini.." sambil menyodorkan penggaris pada Shinichi. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan bunga kesukaannya tadi. Seterusnya suasana hanya hening, tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka mulut. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Huh, selesai juga.." hela Shinichi yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Ini penggarismu, Arigatou."

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar.

"Tanaman apa itu?" Tanya Shinichi yang melihat gadis disampingnya itu kelihatan begitu sibuk.

"Ini? Bunga wisteria." Jawab Shiho.

"Mana bunganya?" Tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti, dilihatnya dari sudut manapun itu seperti tanaman biasa yang hanya punya beberapa daun.

"Ba-Baka, ini kan masih kecil. Kalau dia sudah tumbuh besar dan perlu beberapa tahun, baru muncul bunganya." Jelas Shiho.

"Oo Sokka.. Eh, jangan memanggilku baka. Aku punya nama tahu." Protes Shinichi.

"Bu-bukan begitu maks–" ucapan Shiho terpotong oleh Shinichi.

"–Kita sekelas kan? Namaku Kudo Shinichi. Kau bisa memanggilku Kudo atau Shinichi. Dan namamu? Oh iya aku ingat kemarin kan Ran bilang namamu Shiho, iya kan?" ucap Shinichi sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Namaku Miyano Shiho. Kau bisa memanggilku Miyano." Balas Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak Shiho saja?"

"Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil oleh orang yang baru kukenal dengan nama belakangku." Sahut Shiho cepat.

"Ah, Wakatta Miyano.." ujar Shinichi sambil terus memandangi Shiho yang mulai merapikan pupuk yang tercecer di lantai rumah kaca untuk dia kembalikan ke wadahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" Shiho yang awalnya tidak sadar mulai tidak nyaman juga diperhatikan terus.

"Ti-tidak kok." Jawab Shinichi terbata karena salah tingkah perbuatannya ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau biasanya latihan sepakbola di lapangan itu?" ujar Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan sekolah yang biasa digunakan Shinichi dan timnya latihan. Shinichi lalu menoleh kearah lapangan sama seperti Shiho.

"Hari ini latihan dimulai jam setengah 5. Sedikit terlambat karena menunggu Akai-sensei dulu." Jawab Shinichi kembali menoleh pada Shiho.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tahu aku biasanya latihan disitu? Kita kan baru kenal?." Shiho yang mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi tersentak, kenapa juga dia harus bilang begitu pada Shinichi tadi.

"A-aku.. Ehm." Shiho berdehem. " Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja melihat tim ekskul sepakbola latihan. Kau bisa lihat kan? Dari sini, dari rumah kaca ini juga kelihatan." Sangkal Shiho.

"Emm.." angguk Shinichi. 'Tapi kuharap alasannya bukan itu , Miyano' tambahnya dalam hati. "Oh, ya kau kelihatan sangat telaten mengurus bunga itu.." lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Seperti anakmu sendiri.." cengir Shinichi

"Apa? Apa aku kelihatan sudah seperti ibu-ibu?" muncul 4 siku di dahi Shiho.

"Bukan begitu.. aku hanya berc–"

" –Itu karena aku sangat menyukai bunga ini." Potong Shiho.

"A, sou. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menyukai bunga wisteria?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Shiho balik bertanya sedikit tidak ramah. 'si Kudo ini.. baru kenalan sudah tanya ini itu, dari tadi ada saja yang ditanyakannya.' Gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. itu bukan urusanku." Ucap Shinichi menyerah.

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini, aku mau pulang.." ujar Shiho seraya menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

"Chotto.. Apa kau..?" ucapan Shinichi menggantung.

"Nani?" Tanya Shiho masih sibuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi." Sebenarnya Shinichi ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Shiho tapi diurungkannya. "Sudah hampir setengah lima. Aku pergi dulu, Miyano. Mata ashita." Ucap Shinichi sambil berlalu keluar.

"Hn."

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Note :

Arigatou untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review itu menambah semangatku melanjutkan fic ini~! :D

Arigatou reviewnya, Haibara Retha-san, Chairunissa Hailey-san, Lovelymerz-san, hiru nesaan-san dan coffeelover98-san.

u/ Hiru nesaan : Sebenernya mau author jawab pertanyaan kamu, tp itu hal yang penting dalam fic ini, jadi gak usah dijwb ya, biar kamu penasaran. Hehe. Gomen ne..

Sekali lagi, Arigatou minna~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomenasai kali ini ga bisa update kilat, soalnya author sdg menyibukkan diri.. :D**

**Langsung saja, RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

6 hari kemudian..

"Bagus, Kudo-kun jawabanmu nomor 9 benar. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat."Ucap Miwako-sensei.

"Hai', sensei."

"Minna, yang sudah selesai mengerjakan halaman 25 harap segera mengumpulkan bukunya ke depan." Lanjut Miwako-sensei. "Selanjutnya nomor 10, siapa ya.. Um, kau Miyano-san, kerjakan nomor 10 ke depan." Segera Shiho maju ke dapan untuk menulis jawaban soal di papan tulis.

"Bagus Miyano, jawabanmu benar–"

Tett..tett..tett..

"Ayo, selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian, pelajaran matematika hari ini sudah selesai, waktunya istirahat."

"Hai'.." mulailah para murid mengumpulkan bukunya ke depan, tepatnya meja guru.

"Oh ya, sekalian Miyano, bisa kau bantu sensei membawa buku pekerjaan temanmu ini ke meja sensei di kantor?"

"Tentu, sensei."

.

"Arigatou, Miyano."

"Ne, sensei. Saya permisi."

Saat keluar ruang guru dan melewati hall, ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar baginya akhir-akhir ini. 'Tas itu lagi..! pemuda itu harus kukejar!' segeralah ia mempercepat langkah –setengah berlari– pemuda itu menuju tempat parkir sepeda motor, hampir dekat.. tapi..

"A –aah.." karena terlalu bersemangat Shiho tersandung, terjatuh ditambah dengan menabrak tanaman rumput pagar –entah apa namanya– yang cukup rimbun. "Aduh.." erangnya yang tidak terlalu keras.

Sontak pemuda yang mendengar suara Shiho berbalik badan untuk berniat menolong Shiho. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir sambil membantu Shiho berdiri.

'Hah, benar kan, dia murid SMA Teitan, buktinya dia disini, memakai seragam SMA Teitan pula. Akhirnya ketemu juga kau.' Shiho tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nona, apa kau terluka?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Shiho.

"A, ah iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou gozaimas.." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, nona." Balasnya juga tersenyum."Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku benar tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sambil menahan sedikit perih di lututnya, untung saja tidak lecet. " Apa kau tidak inga–"

" –Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku sedang buru-buru, nona." Potong pemuda itu seraya akan membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Shiho ingin tahu.

"Hah? Em, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya balik pemuda itu.

"E.. tidak.. tidak kok. Cuma kan sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

"Aku tahu, nona. Sudah dulu ya."

"Cho-chotto matte.. namaku bukan nona. namaku Miyano Shiho. Boleh tahu namamu?"

"…" yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Buru-buru Shiho menambahkan.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ingin tahu nama orang yang sudah menolongku." Sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"A, sou. Namaku Kuroba Kaito. Kalau begitu aku pergi, Miyano-san." jawab pemuda bernama Kaito itu akhirnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, Arigatou telah menolongku.. Kuroba-san." tambah Shiho. 'untuk kedua kalinya.' Gumamnya.

"…" Pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu pun mengangguk, segera ia memakai helmnya dan berlalu pergi menunggangi motornya.

'Kuroba Kaito' batin Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

"Eh, ternyata kau Shinichi?" ujar Sonoko –setelah ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Shinichi masuk ke rumah kaca–, ia kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan catatannya, apalagi kalau bukan tugas biologi tentang pertumbuhan tunas dari Kobayashi-sensei kemarin.

"Oh, kau Sonoko? Bukankah Miy– maksudku minggu kemarin bukan kau kan yang bertugas mengecek tunas-tunas ini?" ujar Shinichi sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja berisi penuh dengan polybag. Seperti sebelumnya, hari ini jadwal Shinichi mengecek pertumbuhan tunas di rumah kaca. Sepanjang perjalanan kerumah kaca ini dia sudah bersemangat karena kemarin. Kemarin setelah jam istirahat ia melihat Shiho tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya kelihatan lebih err.. riang. Ia penasaran dengan perubahan mimik Shiho itu, makanya hari ini ia yang mengira akan bisa tahu penyebabnya, tentu saja dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Shiho. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai perkiraannya.

"Oh iya. Minggu kemarin aku ada keperluan, jadi Shiho menggantikanku. Tapi minggu ini aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi hari selasa ini giliranku." Jelas Sonoko.

"Sokka.." ujar Shinichi yang terlihat sedikit guratan kecewa diwajahnya sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya Shinichi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar rumah kaca.

"Hn." Shinichi hanya mengangguk. Lalu dikerjakannya tugas mengecek pertumbuhan tunas sampai selesai. Setelah itu diraih tas ranselnya yang dia taruh disamping meja bibit. Ia pun mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar rumah kaca, sebelum langkahnya itu terhenti, karena..

'Ah.. bunga wisteria ya?' dilihatnya tanaman bunga wisteria dalam pot yang dirawat Shiho kemarin itu sambil berjongkok. 'Kenapa kau menyukainya, Miyano?' Tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Dua detik kemudian segera ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah kaca.

.

~-Fuji-~

**~Mei 2009~**

Bulan pun berganti, setelah April tentu saja Mei. Tapi musim belum berganti, masih dilingkaran musim semi. Di musim semi banyak orang yang melakukan tradisi istimewa. Hanami, melihat bunga sakura memang menyenangkan. Di sekolah –khususnya SMA Teitan dimulai dan diusaikan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.. –belum mungkin, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Shiho. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini seperti terasa agak.. hambar.

'Pemuda yang kemarin, eh maksudnya Kuroba-san, sejak sekitar hampir 2 minggu yang lalu sampai sekarang belum pernah lagi aku bertemu dengannya.' Batin Shiho. 'Tidak cuma itu, Kudo juga sekarang tidak menatapku lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin dia sibuk mengurusi persiapan timnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti turnamen. Ah, tapi seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena berkat itu aku tidak perlu senam jantung lagi..'

Tetap saja ia tidak tahu pasti, hal mana yang membuat _mood_-nya jadi seperti sekarang. 'Kalau diingat-ingat terakhir aku berbicara langsung dengannya –Kudo maksudku– sekitar.. berapa ya? Sudah lama, aku jadi lupa. Pokoknya terakhir itu saat di dalam rumah kaca waktu tugas praktikum biologi. Ah, iya tugas itu sudah selesai lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, sejak itu aku belum berkunjung ke rumah kaca lagi. Bagaimana ya kabar si wisteria?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati, yang sedari tadi ia masih setia memandang keluar jendela kaca kelasnya, ditopangnya dagu dengan tangan sebelah kanan. Pemandangan diluar kelas cukup menghiburnya, walau di sekolahnya itu tidak ada satupun pohon sakura atau bahkan wisteria yang sedang bermekaran indah seperti yang diharapkannya.

'Semoga ia tidak layu..' harap Shiho.'Mungkin nanti aku perlu kesana.'

"Kau sedang apa Ran?" Tanya Shiho pada teman sebangkunya itu, setelah ia selesai dengan acara memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

Yang ditanya pun menoleh. Rupanya teman sebangkunya itu juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh, tidak." Jawab Ran. "Aku hanya bingung, Shiho."

"Nande?"

"Kau tahu kan ini tanggal berapa?" Ran balik bertanya.

"Tanggal 1."

"Dan tiga hari lagi tanggal 4 kan?"

"I-iya. Hari senin nanti tanggal 4." Shiho semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Ran.

"Nah, itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Hah? Karena kau aku juga ikut bingung Ran. Kenapa memangnya kalau tanggal 4?."

"Sstt.. jangan terlalu keras, di tanggal itu aku dan teman-teman berencana menyiapkan kejutan kecil-kecilan."

"Kejutan? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Shinichi, aku yang mengusulkannya, kebetulan Hattori dan yang lain juga setuju."

"Memang dalam rangka apa pakai kejutan segala?"

"Ulang tahun Shinichi.." jawab Ran sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu ideku ini?"

"Oh, Sokka." Ucap Shiho. 'Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Kudo?' batin Shiho. "Menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk, Ran."

"Ne, Shiho. Tapi sekarang aku jadi bingung."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Shiho tak mengerti.

"Kado. Hadiah apa yang paling tepat untuk kuberikan padanya?" ujar Ran menampilkan raut dilema. "Kau punya usul Shiho?"

"E-eh? Ehm. Jujur aku belum pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah pada seorang cowok Ran. Jadi.. aku juga tidak tahu–"

" –Ah maaf Shiho. Tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kau belum punya pengalaman dengan cowok." Ucap Ran dengan wajah tidak enak hati.

"Tak apa.." balas Shiho tersenyum miris.

.

.

Kini Shiho berjalan sendirian, menuju tempat yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dikunjunginya lagi. Tentunya setelah ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya –melaksanakan jadwal piketnya hari ini–. Ia tidak dibantu oleh Ran karena bersama Sera katanya ada latihan karate. Untungnya ia masih dibantu oleh Hondo Eisuke yang juga piket hari itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu bercapek ria sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang masih 100 meter jaraknya ke rumah kaca. Ia melihat seseorang di dalam rumah kaca. Tapi saat Shiho akan melanjutkan langkahnya, seseorang itu sudah keburu keluar dari rumah kaca dan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Shiho yang memang berjalan diantara pohon gingko dan rumput pagar yang cukup rimbun.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di rumah kaca?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati. Segera setelah orang tersebut tidak terlihat, Shiho meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah kaca.

'Wisteria.. ah, disana. Tapi, sepertinya letaknya berubah saat aku menaruhnya di waktu yang lalu.' Dilihatnya seksama bunga kesukaanya itu, Nampak tanah di dalam potnya itu basah dan terlihat ada pupuk yang dicampur. Juga nampak ada kuncup daun baru berwarna hijau pupus yang muncul, masih kecil memang. 'Ternyata kau sehat ya wisteria..' batin Shiho tersenyum. 'Tapi siapa? Siapa yang telah merawat bunga ini? Apa Kudo yang melakukannya? Tadi benar Kudo kan yang kulihat?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Shiho mulai berpikir. 'Jika bukan Kudo, apa anggota dari grup riset Biologi? Ah masa' iya?' setahu Shiho grup riset yang termasuk ekskul itu anggotanya cuma sedikit, dan lagi mana mau mereka merawat tanaman yang bukan bagian dari riset mereka? Lalu, apa tukang kebun? Setahunya juga tukang kebun sekolahnya yang biasa bertugas merawat dan menyirami tanaman di rumah kaca ini di pagi hari, bukan sore seperti ini. 'Dilihat dari manapun, tanah di pot wisteria ini basah seperti baru saja disiram. Berarti memang Kudo?'

Jika benar, Shiho merasa berhutang padanya..

~-Fuji-~

**4 Mei**,

"Kejutaann..!" teriak sebagian murid-murid 2-D serempak, saat Shinichi membuka pintu kelasnya. Sontak ekspresi Shinichi sangat lucu dengan wajah yang kaget, dua detik kemudian berganti dengan senyum yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah, minna.."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi~" ucap Ran yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Happy birthday, Kapten tim. Hehe." Kali ini dari Sera.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kudo." Heiji juga ikut membukan suara.

"Selamat bertambah umur, Holmes's Apprentice." Ujar Sonoko yang memang tahu dari dulu temannya dari kecil bersama Ran ini sangat menyukai Sherlock Holmes.

Dan dilanjutkan ucapan selamat dari sebagian penghuni 2-D.

Bagaimana dengan Shiho? Ia hanya berdiri dan memberikan senyum tipisnya dibelakang Ran dan Sera. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Shinichi, tidak lain karena dua hari di akhir pekan kemarin ia sangat sibuk membantu Hakase dengan penelitian barunya di laboratorium bawah tanah yang akan diujikan dalam pekan penelitian dan penemuan professor se-prefektur Tokyo.

"Arigatou, minna.. aku jadi merasa tidak enak, sudah merepotkan."

"Tak masalah, Shinichi. Kau kan sebagai ketua kelas disini dan menjadi kapten tim sepakbola untuk turnamen nanti, kau pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Ran, diikuti anggukan Heiji dan Sera. "Ayo tiup lilinnya." Tambah Ran sambil melirik ke lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatas sebuah kue yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Hai'.." jawab Shinichi. Kejutan kecil-kecilan tersebut dilanjutkan dengan pemberian hadiah dari teman-temannya kepada Shinichi.

"Ini, Shinichi.." ucap sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang bentuknya bulat. Kelihatannya sudah ketahuan apa isinya. Dan benar, bola sepak berwarna putih dengan corak garis hitam yang apik.

"Arigatou, Ran. Ini sangat bagus."

"Kau menyukainya? Baguslah." Sahut Ran tersenyum lebar.

"Ini kado untukmu, Shinichi!" kali ini dari Sera."Buka nanti juga tak–".

Tett..Tett.. kata-kata Sera terpotong oleh suara bel tanda masuk.

" –nanti juga tak apa." lanjut Sera.

"Hn. Arigatou, Sera." ujar Shinichi tersenyum.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah selesai, Shiho kembali menuju tempat yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu tempat kesukaanya, Ya, rumah kaca. Hari ini kedua kalinya ia datang kesini sejak kemarin. Alasan utamanya tidak lain adalah untuk mengunjungi bunga kesukaanya itu.

'Kelihatannya hari ini belum ada yang menyiram.' Batin Shiho yang segera mengambil air.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak haus lagi kan?" Tanya Shiho pada bunga wisteria di hadapannya. Ia lalu melangkah untuk mengembalikan wadah yang digunakannya untuk menyiram tadi ke tempat semula.

"Ah, Kau disini?"

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Note :

Arigatou gozaimas~ u/ yg sdh fav, follow maupun review, semakin membuatku semangat melanjutkan fic ini :)

balasan review:

**coffelover98 + Chairunissa Hailey** : Gomen senpai, baru kujawab skrg. dichpter sbelumnya lupa soalnya. arigatou semangat+pujiannya senpai :) *jadimalu

**anggiedogawa** : arigatou :)

**hiru nesaan** : hehe, Gomen ne ga bisa update kilat, dan scene ShinShi di chap ini msh krg :') di chap depan diusahaain lbh banyak..

**kennysandrina908** : jwbnnya Iya :) sukur deh kalo km suka, author ikut seneng. arigatou..

**Starcalista** : Arigatou. Hehe.. Iya, bukan.

**Smiledelight **: author usahaain ga hiatus :) emg disengaja, krn author pengen fokus ke plotnya. Arigatou u/ semangatnya..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan –c Aoyama Gosho**

**Ohayou minna~ maaf baru update sekarang, sebenernya pengen update di tanggal 4 mei kemaren, pas #HappyShinichiDay tp keadaan tdk mendukung :')**

**Langsung saja, RnR please~**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

"Ah, Kau disini?"

"Kudo? Umm, ya." Shiho kaget –jantungnya kembali berdebar seperti sebelumnya karena tiba-tiba Shinichi sudah ada di pintu masuk rumah kaca. "Kau sendiri, juga kesini?"

"Hn.. aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar ke rumah kaca." Jawab Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat wisteria itu berada. "Ah, ternyata wisteriamu tumbuh dengan baik." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, membelakangi Shiho.

"Arigatou, Kudo." Ucap Shiho sambil berjalan ke tempat wisteria dan Shinichi berada.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Miyano?"

"Untuk wisteria itu. Aku tahu, selama dua minggu ini, kau yang merawatnya." jawab Shiho tulus. Shinichi berbalik menghadap Shiho.

"Umh, Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin sore aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah kaca. Dan aku.. sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Tak masalah, Miyano. Ini tidak sulit."

"…"

"Oh ya sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu kesini?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, memang. Aku sedang banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku saja yang banyak urusan juga bisa kesini untuk mengurus wisteriamu itu." Ujar SHinichi sedikit menyombongkan diri. Hal itu memicu empat siku di kening Shiho. Tapi hilang segera saat Shiho bertanya.

"Kenapa kau masih sempat kesini? Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan latihan sepakbola menjelang turnamen sebentar lagi. Kenapa kau mau meluangkan waktumu kesini? Dan kenapa kau masih mau mengurus wisteria itu?" Tanya Shiho panjang.

"A-aa.. Ano.. ". Shinichi berpikir.'Tentu saja karena.. Yang pasti aku hanya menuruti apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan.'

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, Miyano. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." ujar Shinichi akhirnya.

"…" Shiho hanya diam dan menatap Shinichi tajam. Shinichi pun segera membuka mulutnya..

"I-itu bukan hal yang sulit, Miyano. Aku tinggal meluangkan waktuku sebelum latihan dimulai, hanya menyiraminya dan terkadang memberinya pupuk. Itu saja. Juga, aku tidak setiap hari kesini." Jawab Shiho akhirnya.

"Itu membuatku merasa berhutang padamu, Kudo." Sahut Shiho.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Berhutang? Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Miyano."

"…" melihat Shiho hanya diam saja, Shinichi membuka suaranya lagi.

"Miyano, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Nani?"

"Itu.. sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, setelah jam istirahat.. kulihat kespresi wajahmu lebih riang? Kenapa?". Shiho bingung dengan pertanyaan Shinichi –bukannya tidak paham, tapi kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu, apa benar perubahan ekspresinya begitu kentara? Ran saja kemarin juga tidak bertanya apapun.. Tapi..

"Memang kenapa Kudo? Kau sebegitunya memperhatikanku?" jawabnya disertai raut bingung Shiho.

Nah, skakmat kau Shinichi!

"Bu-bukannya begitu, Miyano. A-aku tidak sengaja memperhatikanmu, Kupikir kau habis menang lotre atau undian atau bahkan mendapat hadiah piring cantik at–"

"–Sembarangan.. aku tidak segitunya, tahu?. Kemarin itu aku gembira karena telah bertemu orang yang aku cari.."

"Orang yang kau cari? Siapa?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Kudo. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Balas Shiho datar.

"Oi oi, kau ini.. kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku, Miyano? Inikan hari ulang tahunku, setidaknya manislah sedikit padaku."

"…"

"Dan juga, kau belum mengucapkan selamat padaku kan?"

'Ah, Iya.' Batin Shiho. "Baiklah.. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kudo. Dan maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu." Lanjut Shiho masih dengan nada datar. Shinichi pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Miyano. Soal hadiah, Aku tidak butuh itu, tapi aku punya satu permintaan darimu."

"Permintaan? Jangan macam-macam, Kudo. Aku tidak mau."

"Iya, permintaan. Aku minta kau datang di pertandingan final turnamen sepak bola nanti."

"Kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyaksikanku merebut piala turnamen itu dan juga mengharumkan nama sekolah kita ini."

"Kenapa pertandingan final? Pertandingan pembukaan saja kan belum diadakan."

"Pertandingan yang lain kau tidak perlu datang, aku dan timku pasti bisa melampauinya dan masuk final nanti."

"Kau percaya diri sekali Kudo?" ujar Shiho lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tentu, aku sebagai kapten tim akan berusaha yang terbaik, Miyano."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau datang?"

"Oi, oi. Itu permintaanku karena kau tidak membawa hadiah untukku."

"Kau bilang tadi tidak apa aku tak memberimu hadiah kan?"

"Eh, tapi kau bilang tadi, kau merasa berhutang padaku. Jadi itu untuk melunasi hutangmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah.." ujar Shiho menyerah.

"Kau janji?"

Shiho berpikir sebentar dan menjawab singkat. "Ne." Shinichi pun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi latihan dulu. Jaa-ne, Miyano." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Hn." jawab Shiho.

'Kenapa? Setiap aku di dekat Kudo jantungku jadi berdebar? Sedikit nyeri tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Apa aku menyu– eh, tidak, tidak.. Masa iya? Bukankah orang yang kusukai itu adalah pemuda yang telah menolongku. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa bersikap manis saat didepan Kudo, padahal rasanya aku tidak membencinya, Cuma yah, kadang tidak suka dengannya yang selalu ingin tahu. Apa aku sekarang sudah mulai jadi Tsundere? Oh, Kami-sama..' batin Shiho yang semakin bingung dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

3 hari kemudian..

Kini Shiho sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya berdiri di antara rak buku yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar berisi puluhan buku. Ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya, tepatnya di bagian rak buku kimia. Disana ia mencari referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Shiratori-sensei, guru kimianya. Terlihat serius Shiho membaca bab tentang asam dan basa di buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Maki, lihat buku kimia ada di sebelah sini." Ujar seorang gadis kelas 1 –terlihat dari atribut di seragamnya– yang menunjukkan rak buku kimia kepada seorang temannya.

"Eh, iya Sumiya.." ucap teman gadis yang dipanggil Maki tadi. "Eh, Permisi.." sambil berjalan diantara dua rak yang lebar jaraknya cukup sempit dilewati 3 orang, mereka melewati Shiho menuju rak dibagian tengah. Shiho hanya mengangguk.

"Maki, apa kemarin kau menonton pertandingan sekolah kita di pembukaan turnamen sepakbola?" Tanya gadis bernama Sumiya itu sambil mencari-cari buku di rak.

"Um, pembukaan turnamen? Aku tidak menontonnya. Memang dimana tempat pertandingannya?"

"Di stadion Haido. Memang kenapa kau tidak menontonnya?"

"Biasalah, Okaa-san menyuruhku menjaga adikku. Oh ya bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Memuaskan! Sekolah kita menang telak melawan SMA Itabashi, skornya 4-0. Dan kau tahu siapa yang paling banyak mencetak golnya?." Temannya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kapten tim, Kudo-senpai. Dia mencetak 3 gol waktu itu."

"Eh, benarkah? Aku jadi semakin mengaguminya, sudah keren, tampan, jago sepakbola lagi. Aahh.." ucap gadis itu histeris.

"Eh, pelankan suaramu, Mika.. inikan di perpustakaan."

"Oh, iya aku lupa.. Hehe."

"Tapi bukan kau saja yang mengaguminya, tahu? Aku juga.."

"Ah, kau ini sama saja denganku."

"Hehe.."

'Ternyata kau terkenal dan punya penggemar juga ya, Kudo.' Batin Shiho seraya tersenyum. Yah, sedari tadi Shiho mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan dua gadis adik tingkatnya itu karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

'Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa mewujudkan perkataanmu kemarin untuk sampai final, Kudo.' Shiho pun lalu mengambil langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, karena tugas kimianya juga sudah selesai yang tadi dikerjakannya sambil mendengarkan obrolan dua gadis tadi. Dan ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Eh, tapi kelihatannya kita cuma bisa jadi pengagumnya." Ternyata obrolan dua gadis tadi ternyata masih berlanjut.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Karena Kudo-senpai itu kan sudah punya cewek yang dekat dengannya."

"Siapa?!" Tanya gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Kudengar dari kabar yang beredar, cewek itu sekelas dengannya. Namanya Mouri Ran. Yang kutahu Kudo-senpai dan Mouri-senpai itu sudah kenal dari mereka masih kecil."

"Ooo,, seperti apa sih Mouri-senpai itu?"

"Aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya, itu pun hanya sekedar tak sengaja. Jujur sih dia cantik, periang, dan yang kutahu dia jago karate."

"Yah.. memang kita harus menerima takdir, kalau Kudo-sempai cuma bisa jadi idola kita." Ujar gadis itu dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Hn." temannya itupun turut mengiyakan dengan berekspresi sama.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Berapa hari kemudian..

"Kerja bagus, minna!" ucap Akai-sensei senang pada para murid sekaligus para pemain asuhannya itu. Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain di stadion Haido, usai menyelesaikan pertandingan semifinal mereka melawan SMA Minato. Di pertandingan itu mereka menuai skor yang lumayan untuk menghantarkan mereka sampai di grand final, walaupun menang tipis dengan skor 2-1.

"Jika kita bisa lebih menguatkan pertahanan dan mengembangkan permainan di sisi sayap kiri, peluang kita untuk menang di grand final nanti akan lebih besar."

"Hai' sensei.."

"Dan kau Hatoyama, meskipun beberapa kali kau bisa menampik bola, tapi saat bola pendek kau kelihatan kesulitan untuk menangkapnya, kau harus lebih melatihnya lagi untuk bola pendek." Ujar Akai-sensei pada kiper utamanya itu.

"Wakatta, Akai-sensei."

"Sedangkan Oda, sebagai starter assistmu pertandingan kali ini lumayan banyak. Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya kau bisa lebih bekerja sama memberi assist pada Kudo."

"Ne, sensei."

"Kau juga Kudo, kemampuanmu menguasai bola sangat bagus, sebagai kapten tim aku bangga padamu."

"Arigatou, sensei." Jawab Shinichi terlihat senang yang masih sibuk mengelap keringatnya. 'Sudah kubuktikan, Miyano. Kalau aku bisa membawa timku sampai ke grand final. Dan sebentar lagi piala turnamen itu akan kami rebut.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, untuk keseluruhan hanya perlu menjaga stamina, karena pertandingan final melawan SMA Nakano dua hari lagi. Dan dua hari kedepan kita akan latihan dengan sedikit mengurangi intensitas latihan fisik."

"Hai'.." ucap para pemain serempak.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou yg udah review, follow maupun fav, itu menambah semangat buat author u/ update :}

Balasan review :

**FiAkai** : arigatou, kalo kamu suka. ini udah update chapter 6 nya :)

**Pika-Julia** : Arigatou, Yoroshiku ne :)

**anggiedogawa** : Sesuai pairnya. Sampai kapanpun tetep ShinShi :)

**princessmikako** : bunga wisteria itu bunga yang berpohon besar seperti sakura. Di jepang biasa disebut bunga fuji. Kelopaknya kecil-kecil & dalam satu tangkai ada banyak bunganya, dan bentuknya seperti menggantung jatuh dari atas. Warnanya macem-macem, ada ungu, kuning, putih, tp author disini mengkhususkan Japanese wisteria yang warna ungu. Meskipun bunga tertua di jepang karena umurnya yang puluhan bahkan ratusan, di Indonesia juga bisa tumbuh. u/ lebih jelas penampakannya bisa dicari di google. Bunganya indah kok :)

disini Shiho belum menyadari perasaanya pada Shinichi, meskipun sudah merasakan tanda-tandanya. Hehe.

**hiru nesaan** : ini udah diupdate :)

**Haibara Retha** : Hehe. Mumpung imajinasi ada dikepala.

**Hai Miyano** : hehe, sampe terharu? Arigatou udah review.

**Smiledelight** : ini udah update :) iya lebih pendek. Gomen ne, chapter ini bahkan lebih pendek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Ohayou minna~ maaf baru update sekarang. Silahkan dibaca.. RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

2 hari kemudian..

Suara riuh rendah terdengar menggema di Stadion Haido sore itu. Cukup banyak penonton yang ada, meskipun dari setiap tribun ada saja kursi yang kosong. Di stadion yang mampu menampung sekitar 40.000 penonton tersebut terlihat seperti lautan biru, putih, maupun merah hitam, atribut yang dipakai oleh pendukung kedua kesebelasan. Banyak dari mereka membawa terompet, convetti, maupun barang-barang lainnya yang semakin menambah semarak pertandingan grand final turnamen sepakbola SMA se-prefektur Tokyo itu. Kick-off baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Kudo.. berusahalah yang terbaik." Ucap Hattori yang sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain di kubu SMA Teitan.

"Tentu, Hattori." Sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Shinichi.." ucap Ran yang baru saja muncul dan memasuki ruang ganti bersama Sera dan Sonoko mengikutinya.

"Ah, Ran.. Sera dan Sonoko, kalian juga datang?" ujar Shinichi sambil menoleh pada tiga temannya yang berjalan kearah Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Tentu saja, Shinichi. Kami disini untuk mendukungmu." Ujar Ran riang.

"Arigatou, aku akan berusaha." Kembali Shinichi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Kudo. Ayo minna, biarkan Kudo berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya." Ujar Heiji sambil mengajak ketiga gadis itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, tapi kami kan baru sampai." Protes Sera yang baru membuka suaranya dari tadi.

"Iya, Hattori." Dukung Sonoko menyetujui Sera.

"Tapi pertandingan akan dimulai 25 menit lagi. Kita tidak seharusnya disini."

"Wakatta. Benar kata Hattori, lebih baik kita segera ke tribun untuk mencari tempat duduk." Kali Ran yang angkat bicara.

"Ah, Baiklah.. Oh ya Kudo kau berusahalah!" ujar Sera akhirnya.

"Kau harus menang, Holmes's Apprentice!" kali ini dari Sonoko.

"Tentu." Balas Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. Ganbatte! Aku akan mendukungmu." Ucap Ran tulus.

"Hn." angguk Shinichi. "Arigatou, minna." Tambahnya. Segera keempat temannya itu keluar dari ruangan dan menuju tribun barat, mengambil tempat yang paling nyaman dan leluasa untuk melihat pertandingan penting bagi sekolah mereka itu.

'Tapi kenapa Miyano tidak ada bersama mereka tadi? Apa mungkin dia terlambat?' batin Shinichi.

"Ayo Kudo, kita harus bersiap-siap." Ucap kiper timnya itu membuyarkan pikiran Shinichi.

"Eh, iya. Ayo.."

.

.

~-Fuji-~

6 jam yang lalu..

Pagi ini hari sangat cerah, matahari menghantarkan sinarnya tanpa terhalang oleh awan-awan putih. Shiho sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman di pekarangan depan rumahnya. Meskipun tidak banyak tanaman yang tumbuh, hanya beberapa bunga mawar dan tanaman pagar. Kini ia beralih menyirami bunga kesukaannya yang tumbuh disamping jalan masuk dengan cabang yang dirambatkan di pagar bercat putih itu.

"Bungamu sangat indah wisteria-chan..seperti rintik hujan yang turun dari langit." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandang kelopak-kelopak ungu itu. "Ah, tapi tinggal dua-tiga pekan lagi musim berbungamu akan habis. Harus mengunggu setahun lagi untuk menunggumu berbunga, tapi aku akan menantikanmu." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Trililit..

Segera Shiho mengambil Handphone di saku bajunya.

"Moshi-moshi? Oh, Ran. Nande?" ujarnya pada Ran yang ternyata menelepon.

_`Shiho, kau nanti ikut menonton pertandingan final kan?`_ tanya Ran dari seberang saluran.

"Maksudmu turnamen sepakbola? Sekolah kita sudah sampai final?" Tanya Shiho balik.

_`Ne, Shiho. Kau ikut kan?`_

"Iya, aku ikut." Jawab Shiho. 'Karena aku sudah berjanji.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

_`Kalau begitu aku tunggu di stasiun Beika jam 3 sore nanti. Sera dan Sonoko juga ikut.`_

"Hn. Wakatta."

_`Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Shiho.`_

Kemudian Shiho menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyirami bunga wisteria yang tadi sempat terhenti.

'Ternyata kau memang membuktikan ucapanmu, Kudo.' Gumam Shiho.

"Shiho-kun.." seru Hakase yang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah.

"Ne, Hakase.. aku di pekarangan depan rumah." Jawab Shiho setengah berteriak.

"Ah, disana kau rupanya." Ucap Hakase menghampiri Shiho.

"Nande, Hakase? Kau kelihatan cemas."

"Shiho-kun.. Kita harus ke Shizuoka sekarang."

"Memang kenapa Hakase?"

"Fusae.. Aku baru dapat telepon kalau Fusae masuk rumah sakit."

"Nani?!" sontak Shiho terkejut. "Bibi Fusae masuk rumah sakit? Memang bibi sakit apa?" tambahnya semakin khawatir.

"Nanti saja diperjalanan kujelaskan Shiho-kun. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat kesana."

"Ah, iya Hakase."

Segera keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dibawa nanti. Setelah Shiho dan Hakase selesai, mereka bergegas memasuki mobil VW warna kuning milik Hakase. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil pun sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya Beika menuju ke distrik Shizuoka tapi sebelumnya harus melewati kota Yamanashi, lajunya memang tidak terlalu kencang, maklum mobil dan si empunya kan sudah tidak muda lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat raut khawatir dan cemas di wajah Hakase dan juga Shiho. Belum ada yang membuka suaranya, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baru saat sampai di Yamanashi Shiho mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ano, Hakase. Kau bilang tadi mau mengatakan padaku kenapa Bibi Fusae masuk rumah sakit?"

"Eh, iya Shiho-kun. Dia kecelakaan, saat akan meyeberang di jalan raya, dia diserempet oleh seorang pengendara sepeda motor. Tapi kata Billy, Fusae tidak salah, waktu itu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau."

"Nani? Tapi bagaimana keadaan bibi?" seru Shiho.

"Aku juga belum tahu, ditelepon tadi Billy bilang kita harus segera ke Shizuoka."

"Hah, kurang ajar sekali pengendara itu. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran kalau ketemu nanti."

"Dia kabur, pengendara itu melarikan diri segera setelah kejadian itu."

"Ja-jadi tabrak lari, Hakase?"

"Hn." Hakase hanya mengangguk.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bibi yang sangat baik padanya itu, terkena musibah seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayanginya seperti ibu Okaa-sannya sendiri, yang lama telah tiada. Fusae adalah cinta pertama Hakase, ia seorang perancang tas terkenal dengan merk Fusae brand yang logonya berbentuk daun gingko. Shiho tahu kalau Hakase mencintainya, begitu juga Bibi Fusae, tapi entah kenapa dua orang itu tidak pernah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

.

.

"Ano, ruang ICU disebelah mana?" Tanya Hakase pada seorang perawat setibanya di lobi rumah sakit Shizuoka. Perjalanan tadi yang memang memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, terasa lama bagi mereka.

"Eh? Disebelah sana." Jawab perawat itu menunjukkan arah.

"Arigatou, ayo Shiho-kun."

"Hn."

.

"Agasa, kau sudah sampai?" Tanya seorang pria berwajah bule paruh baya berumur 40-an itu.

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaan Fusae, Billy?" Tanya Hakase dengan nada cemas di suaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bibi Fusae, Ojii-san?" ucap Shiho mengulang kata Hakase.

"Fusae masih ada di ruang ICU, beberapa jam lagi baru akan menjalani operasi." Jawab Billy yang fasih bahasa jepang tersebut.

"Operasi?" Tanya Hakase lagi.

"Iya, dia terluka di bagian kepala."

"Hahh.." Hakase pun jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, wajahnya semakin memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Kita doakan saja, dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya." Ujar Billy, yang mana adalah rekan kerja Fusae Campbell yang sangat dekat dengannya. Didepan ruang ICU itu memang tidak ada yang menunggu selain mereka bertiga, karena Fusae sudah tidak punya orang tua dan keluarganya semuanya tinggal di Amerika.

"Iya, Hakase. Kita doakan agar bibi baik-baik saja." Shiho ikut menghibur walau rasa khawatir juga menyerangnya. Hakase pun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

.

.

Operasi sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu ditandai dengan lampu merah yang menyala tepat diatas pintu ruang operasi, sampai saat ini belum ada tanda untuk selesai. Ketiga orang itu –Hakase, Shiho dan Billy– menunggu dengan setia di depan ruang operasi tanpa melepaskan raut cemas mereka. Shiho duduk menemani Hakase, sedangkan Billy berdiri di samping kursi tunggu.

Trililitt..

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi. Rupanya handphone Shiho.

"Moshi-moshi, Ran?" jawab Shiho.

_`Kau dimana Shiho? Kami sudah menunggu di stasiun Beika.`_ Tanya Ran dari seberang telepon.

"Gomen ne, Ran. Aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada dirumah sakit Shizuoka sekarang."

_`Rumah sakit? Shizuoka? Jauh sekali. Siapa yang sakit, Shiho?`_ Tanya Ran bernada cemas.

"Bibiku, dia kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi."

_`Oh, Gomen Shiho. Aku tidak tahu.`_

"Tak apa Ran."

_` Semoga operasi bibimu cepat selesai dan dia cepat pulih.`_

"Hn. arigatou, Ran. Semoga.."

_`Ya sudah Shiho. Kereta sudah mau berangkat. Gomen ne, kami tidak bisa datang kesana.`_

"Tak apa, Ran. Kesini kan jauh, itu hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

_`Hn, Gomen. nanti kabari lagi ya, Shiho.`_

"Ne, Ran." Shiho pun mengusaikan kegiatan meneleponnya. 'Gomen ne, Kudo. Aku belum bisa melunasi hutangku.' Batin Shiho.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan sosok berbaju hijau dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, serta penutup rambut di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana operasinya, sensei?" Hakase langsung menyerang pertanyaan pada seorang dokter yang memimpin jalannya operasi itu. Dokter itu pun membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya sebelum menjawab.

"Anda keluarganya?"

"I-iya.." jawab Hakase terbata.

"Operasinya berhasil, untung saja benturan tidak mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya, tetapi mengenai kepala bagian kirinya yang mengakibatkan banyak darah keluar. Lukanya sudah dijahit, masa kritisnya juga sudah lewat. Segera setelah ini pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Dan kalian tinggal menunggu obat bius berhenti bekerja, dan dia sadar." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Ah, Arigatou, sensei.." Hakase pun meluapkan emosinya yang sekarang terlihat lega.

"Ne, Saya permisi dulu."

"Arigatou, sensei." Ucap Shiho. Dokter itu pun mengangguk dan pergi menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Syukurlah, Agasa." Ujar Billy.

"Hn." Hakase hanya mengangguk, masih sibuk meluapkan rasa leganya.

Shiho ingat kalau dia diminta Ran untuk mengabari hasil operasi Bibi Fusae. Segera ia mengeluarkan Handphone dan mengirim pesan padanya.

.

.

"Benarkah Ran? Shiho tidak bisa datang kesini karena bibinya masuk rumah sakit?" ucap Sonoko terkejut.

"Hn. ya.. katanya dia kecelakaan dan sedang menjalani operasi." Jawab Ran.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bibi itu?" giliran Sera penasaran. Mereka bertiga berada didalam kereta yang masih dalam perjalanan ke Haido.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi tadi aku sudah minta dia untuk mengabari jika ada kemajuan."

"Oh.. kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik." Ujar Sera.

"Hn. kau benar Sera." Balas Ran.

Beberapa menit kemudian handphone Ran berbunyi. Ternyata sms.

.

_-From : Shiho_

_Syukurlah Ran, _

_Bibiku sudah selesai menjalani operasi._

_Operasinya lancar,_

_tinggal menunggu dia siuman._

.

Ran yang telah membaca sms dari Shiho pun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah.. Syukurlah.." ucap Ran setelah membalas sms Shiho.

"Kenapa Ran?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Shiho, operasinya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancer. Tinggal menunggu bibinya siuman."

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sera dan Sonoko bersamaan.

"Eh, ini sudah hampir sampai.. Ayo.." ajak Sonoko.

Kereta JR East Railway itupun perlahan berhenti, merapatkan badannya di stasiun Haido. Pintu kereta terbuka otomatis, manghamburkan penumpangnya keluar. Begitu juga dengan ketiga gadis itu segera keluar untuk menuju ke Stadion Olahraga Haido.

.

.

Hakase dan Shiho kini telah berada di ruang rawat Bibi Fusae, mereka menunggu dengan setia, kapan orang yang mereka sayangi itu siuman. Billy tidak ada disitu, katanya tadi ia ingin keluar sebentar, entah kemana.

"Bibi, cepatlah sadar.. " harap Shiho. "Karena Hakase sudah merindukanmu." Ucapan Shiho itupun membuat pipi Hakase bersemu merah muda.

"Shi-shiho-kun, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hakase yang masih blushing.

"Jujur sa–" ucapan Shiho terpotong oleh dering handphone-nya. Dibukanya pesan yang masuk.

.

_-From : Ran_

_Syukurlah Shiho, aku turut senang._

_Semoga ia cepat siuman._

_Dan karena kau tidak ada disini,_

_Nanti kukabari hasilnya ya.._

~-Fuji-~

Di stadion.. saat ini..

Priiittt!

Suara peluit babak kedua pun terdengar, tepat ditengah lapangan segera Shinichi mengoperkan bola kepada Oda. Keadaan menegangkan terlihat di kubu pendukung SMA Teitan yang berkostum putih biru tersebut, pasalnya sekolah yang mereka dukung tersebut saat ini sedang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan, ketinggalan sejak babak pertama dengan skor 1-0 dari tim lawan yang berkostum merah hitam. Gol diciptakan di menit 24 oleh penyerang SMA Nakano. Meski SMA Nakano sudah unggul dengan skor tipis membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mengendurkan sisi pertahanan, tentu saja mereka ingin menambah gol, agar kemenangan mereka semakin kukuh. Membuat Akai-sensei harus sedikit mengubah strategi permainan, untuk mengimbangi tempo permainan dari tim lawan.

"Kudo berusahalah!" teriak Sera dari tempat duduk di tribunnya.

"Kau harus membawa kemenangan untuk kami!" kali ini Sonoko juga ikut berteriak.

Dukungan dari pendukung SMA Teitan pun terus mengalir, mambahana di semua sudut stadion. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah, masih ada satu babak lagi, begitu pikir supporter SMA Teitan itu.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah, minna.. Aku akan berusaha..' Batin Kudo yang semangatnya belum luntur dari tadi semakin bertambah karena dukungan teman-temannya.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou minna, yg udah menyempatkan membaca, review, follow, dsb. Membuat author semangat melanjutkan fic ini~ :}

Balasan review :

**Hai Miyano** : ini udah update :)

**anggiedogawa** : Gomen ne baru bisa update :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~**

**Gomennasai baru bisa update sekarang, author lg sangat sibuk untuk beberapa minggu kedepan :D jadi mungkin chapter berikutnya juga lama updatenya, gomen ne.. :'(**

**Langsung saja silahkan dibaca, RnR please~! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8****.**

'Aku tidak akan menyerah, minna.. Aku akan berusaha..' Batin Kudo yang semangatnya belum luntur dari tadi semakin bertambah karena dukungan teman-temannya.

Pertandingan semakin menarik dengan adanya pemain SMA Nakano yang diganjar kartu kuning oleh wasit, karena melanggar pemain penyerang SMA Teitan. Dengan adanya tendangan bebas yang diberikan wasit, Shinichi memanfaatkan tendangan tersebut yang berjarak 10 meter diluar kotak penalty, lumayan jauh memang. Shinichi bersiap akan menendang bola tersebut, dan.. ternyata tendangannya meleset sedikit lebih ke kiri, dan berhasil ditampik penjaga gawang lawan.

Skor 1-0 masih setia bertengger di papan skor sampai di menit 86 ini, Hampir semua pemain sudah terkuras energy dan tenaganya. Shinichi segera memanfaatkan celah yang ada, dengan cepat ia berlari ke depan daerah lawan, diopernya bola kepada Oda. Sembari Shinichi melewati pertahanan lawan di belakang dan juga menghindari kemungkinan offside, Oda segera memberikan assist pada Shinichi, dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh pemain lawan maupun para penonton di stadion terjadilah..

"Gooll..!" teriak supporter SMA Teitan. Shinichi berhasil menyarangkan bola kegawang lawan untuk menyamakan kedudukan. Angka di papan skorpun berubah menjadi 1-1. Suara riuh terdengar lebih keras, karena pertandingan yang tinggal menyisakan 2 menit lagi belum termasuk tambahan waktu. Akhirnya sampai peluit panjang tanda pertandingan usai, skor 1-1 tetap bertahan sampai turun minum.

Dimulailah babak tambahan selama 15 menit, untuk menggeser skor imbang kedua tim. Kali ini tempo permainan terlihat menurun, maklum saja stamina para pemain telah menurun drastis. Tapi hal ini sedikit menguntungkan untuk tim SMA Teitan, yang pergantian pemian masih tersisa 1, berbeda dengan SMA lawan yang sudah kehabisan jatah pergantian pemain. Akai-sensei pun memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Ia mengganti pemain penyerang di bagian sayap kanan, dengan pemain yang masih bugar.

Pemain yang baru masuk tersebut dengan lihai menerima assist dari Shinichi dan memanfaatkannya menjadi sebuah gol ketiga di pertandingan grand final hari ini. Skor 2-1 berhasil dipertahankan oleh tim Shinichi hingga babak tambahan usai, Dan tentu dapat dipastikan kemenangan menjadi milik SMA Teitan.

Sorak sorai membahana di seluruh penjuru stadion, terutama dari supporter SMA Teitan. Mereka sangat gembira tahun ini piala turnamen bisa menjadi milik mereka. Tak ketinggalan Ran, Heiji, Sera dan Sonoko pun menampilkan wajah gembira mereka. Acarapun dilanjutkan dengan pemberian hadiah dari walikota Haido.

"Kau berhasil, Shinichi.." ucap Ran gembira.

"Aku bangga padamu, Kudo!" kali ini dari Heiji sambil menampilkan deretan giginya.

Yang kemudian Sera dan Sonoko juga memberi ucapan kepada Shinichi. Setelah pemberian piala dan hadiah selesai keempat orang tersebut segera menemui Shinichi di luar ruang ganti pemain.

"Arigatou, minna. Ini semua juga berkat dukungan kalian." Shinichi pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Mereka pun bercerita panjang lebar, dan Shinichi menanggapinya dengan ramah walau ia sendiri masih merasa capek. Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya berhenti ketika Heiji menyadari kalau Shinichi terlihat kelelahan, dan segera mengajak ketiga gadis temannya itu untuk segera pamit.

"Jaa-ne, Kudo. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Pamit keempat orang tersebut.

"Hn, Jaa-ne." Shinichi yang memang masih haus, segera menghabiskan air mineral dinginnya itu. 'Ternyata kau memang tidak datang. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, tapi kenapa kau tidak menepatinya Miyano?' gumam Shinichi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang yang baru datang menghampirinya.

"Kau juga datang?" Tanya Shinichi pada orang itu.

"Tentu saja, aku takut timmu tidak berhasil menang jika aku tidak datang." Jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

"Huh.. apa pengaruhnya? Timku menang atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu kau datang." Ujar Shinichi berwajah sinis.

"Oi oi.. Setidaknya hargailah usahaku ini untuk mendukungmu."

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Jawabnya lalu menghela napas.

"Oi, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak ceria begitu? Timmu kan sudah menang?"

"Iie, aku tidak mau memberitahukan padamu."

"Kau ini.. kita kan sudah seperti kakak adik. Ceritakan padaku." Bujuknya sambil meninju lengan Shinichi.

"Aww.. sakit, Kaito! Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?" teriak Shinichi pada Kaito.

"Itu kan tidak terlalu keras, jangan cengeng.."

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku masih kelelahan.."

"Wakatta.. Gomen ne.. Hehe." jawab Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Kau tahu darimana aku bertanding hari ini? Kau kan sudah pindah ke Kyoto."

"Bibi Yukiko yang memberitahuku. Kemarin aku ke Beika, ada suatu urusan, sekalian mampir ke rumahmu tapi kau tidak ada. Katanya saat ditelepon kau berada di Haido selama 2 minggu untuk turnamen ini." Jelas Kaito panjang.

"Ooh.." mulut Shinichi hanya membentuk lingkaran menanggapinya.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku.. kenapa kau murung? Apa masalah cewek?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Ah, Nanti saja.." ucap Shinichi seraya berdiri meninggalkan Kaito.

"Oi.. Shinichi.." ujar Kaito setengah berteriak dan kemudian berlari mengejar Shinichi.

~-Fuji-~

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Hari ini pertama kalinya Shiho masuk sekolah lagi semenjak ia absen tiga hari belakangan karena ia masih sibuk membantu Hakase mengurusi Bibi Fusae. Ia tidak bisa segera kembali ke Beika karena setelah siuman Bibinya itu masih dalam masa pemulihan. Billy tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga Bibi, karena ia harus mengurusi bisnis yang menyangkut bisnis Bibi juga. Tinggalah Hakase yang dengan sukarela dan senang hati menjaga bibi Fusae, itupun juga ia akan kerepotan kalau tidak dibantu Shiho.

"Ohayou, Shiho.." Sapa Ran riang menghampiri Shiho yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayou, Ran."

"Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga."

"Hn. Hakase memaksaku untuk segera masuk, padahal aku tahu ia akan kerepotan tanpa aku."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan bibimu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Pemulihannya berlangsung cepat."

"Um, Sokka.."

*Zingg..

'Kenapa perasaan itu ada lagi? Seperti seseorang menatapku. Apa Kudo lagi?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati, dilihatnya Kudo yang sedang berbincang dengan Heiji di bangku mereka.

Tiing teng, ting teng.. Tiing teng, ting teng…

Suara bel masuk tanda pelajaran dimulai pun terdengar.

Tetapi masih ditatapnya Shinichi. 'Gomen ne, Kudo..' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

.

.

Kini Shiho berjalan santai keluar dari gerbang sekolah, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jam sekolah usai setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena Shiho harus menemui beberapa guru di kantor tadi untuk meminta tugas dan mengejar ketinggalan pelajarannya sewaktu absen. Ia memang sendirian, Ran sudah ia suruh pulang duluan, kasihan kalau harus menungguinya terlalu lama.

Sebelum menuju halte, Shiho menyempatkan dirinya menuju ke sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari SMA Teitan. Ia ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan, mengingat untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia hanya tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang memasak. Saat sampai di minimarket, segera ia mengambil keranjang yang ada didekat pintu masuk. Rak makanan instant pertama kali yang ia tuju, beberapa pieces mie cup ia masukkan ke keranjang. Tak lupa sayur-sayuran untuk melengkapi syarat empat sehat lima sempurna pada makanannya. Terakhir rak minuman yang ia tuju, sebotol jus jeruk dan sekotak besar susu cair dimasukkan ke keranjangnya yang hampir penuh.

"Miyano.." ucap seseorang disebelahnya. Shiho pun menoleh.

"Oh, kau Kudo.." Shiho pun terkejut, menyadari Shinichi tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Hn." Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau disini dan belum pulang?" Tanya Shiho.

"Aku mampir sebentar untuk beli ini.." jawab Shinichi sambil memperlihatkan sebotol cola dan beberapa snack yang dibawanya.

"Oh.. Aku sudah selesai, Kudo" Balas Shiho sambil berlalu menuju ke tempat kasir berada.

"Eh, Tunggu.. Aku juga sudah selesai, Miyano." Ucapnya mengikuti langkah Shiho menuju kasir.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi." Ucap seorang kasir perempuan pada Shiho yang selesai membayar belanjaannya.

"Hn." angguk Shiho. "Aku duluan, Kudo." Shiho mengambil langkah keluar dari minimarket.

"Cho-chotto.." seru Shinichi. "Ini, tolong cepat dihitung, nona." pintanya pada seorang kasir perempuan yang memang masih muda tersebut. Setelah selesai membayar, Shinichi berlari keluar dari minimarket dan berlari mengejar Shiho.

'Ah, itu dia. Untung masih kelihatan.' Batin Shinichi yang masih bisa melihat Shiho berjalan santai membawa sekantung belanjaannya. Segera Shinichi mensejajarkan langkah disamping Shiho.

"Apa terlalu berat? Sini kubawakan." Tawar Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu, aku kuat membawanya." Jawab Shiho tanpa menoleh pada orang disampingnya itu.

"Tapi, aku lebih kuat darimu.." ujar Shinichi yang ingin mengambil sekantung belanjaan di tangan Shiho.

"Tak perlu, Kudo . aku tak ingin menambah hutangku." Sahut Shiho.

"Yang ini tidak perlu kau hitung sebagai hutang, Miyano. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal hutangmu, kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?"

"Gomen.. Karena aku tidak bisa." Jawab Shiho datar.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku harus kerumah sakit–"

" –Rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa, Miyano?" Tanya Shinichi sambil membalikkan tubuh Shiho menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, dan senam jantung Shiho dimulai lagi, tapi kali ini lebih adil, Shinichi juga mengalami debaran keras di jantungnya. Tiga detik kemudian Shiho membalikkan badannya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Shinichi. Ia masih berusaha untuk menata debaran jantungnya itu. Shinichi pun sama.

"Ma-maksudku.." ucap Shinichi terbata.

"Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi bibiku." Ujar Shiho yang sudah berhasil memulihkan dirinya.

"…"

"Ia kecelakaan, jadi aku Shizuoka selama beberapa hari."

"A, Sokka.." ujar Shinichi akhirnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu hasilnya?"

"Ne, Ran memberitahuku. Omedetou, Kudo. Kau membuktikan ucapanmu untuk merebut piala turnamen itu." Ujar Shiho tulus.

"Tentu. Arigatou, Miyano." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa perbincangan tadi telah menghantarkan mereka di halte bus. Shiho segera duduk di bangku tunggu halte yang cukup kecil tersebut. Shinichi ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Apa arah rumahmu sama denganku?" Shiho membuka suara sambil menunjuk arah timur.

"Eh? Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku ada urusan kearah yang sama denganmu."

Tak lama bus pun datang, mereka berdua naik ke dalam bus. Ternyata semua kursi penumpang terisi, terpaksa harus berdiri sampai ke tujuan. Bus melaju dengan mulus menuju ke arah timur. Shiho dan Shinichi hanya diam, tidak ada yang membuka suaranya, mereka sibuk melihat kearah jendela bus untuk melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Sriittt..!" suara bus tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan terasa dipaksakan. Hal itu membuat Shiho yang tidak punya pegangan apapun karena memegang sekantung belanjaannya jadi oleng. Hampir ia terjatuh, ya hampir, karena Shinichi berhasil menahan tubuh Shiho dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, satu tangan lagi yang memegang kantung belanjaan meraih pegangan berbentuk bulat yang biasa dipakai penumpang berdiri.

Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul di pipi Shiho. 'Oh, Kami-sama.. lagi-lagi.. senam jantung.' Batin Shiho. Shinichi tidak menyadari rona pipi Shiho, karena ia sibuk menoleh ke arah depan bus. Melihat kearah sopir yang sedang memaki-maki seorang penyeberang jalan yang dikatakannya menyeberang seenak jidatnya saja. Ternyata karena itu bus berhenti mendadak.

"Ku-Kudo." panggil Shiho. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah Shiho.

"Kau bisa kan melepaskanku sekarang.." lanjut Shiho dengan nada sarkasmenya.

"Oh, Iya maaf." Balas Shinichi yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Arigatou." Ucap Shiho singkat tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicaranya itu. Shinichipun hanya mengangguk.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bus berhenti di halte dekat rumah Shiho. Setelah membayar, Shiho keluar dari bus, dan masih diikuti oleh Shinichi.

"Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku?" Tanya Shiho pada orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Tidak kok. Arah tujuanku sama denganmu." Jawab Shinichi santai.

Mereka pun kembali meneruskan langkah. Sesampainya di tikungan rumah Shiho, tiba-tiba dihentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku curiga padamu." Ucap Shiho dengan nada datarnya. Shinichi pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan tidak berniat berbuat jahat padamu."

"Tapi kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Miyano."

"…"

"Tujuanku ke sebelah sini, lihat kan?" terangnya sambil menunjuk kearah kanan tikungan.

"…" Shiho yang hanya diam, segera Shinichi membuka suara.

"Ah.. aku duluan ya Miyano. Jaa-ne." Pamit Shinichi segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi. Shiho hanya diam dan terus mengawasi langkah Shinichi, sampai sosok Shinichi tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun segera melangkah menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tikungan itu.

'Hahah, kau pasti tersesat Kudo. Jalur tadi aku sudah berputar dua kali sebelum sampai di tikungan dekat rumahku. Siapa suruh mengikutiku..' batin Shiho sambil menahan tawa setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ah, ini dimana? Kelihatannya aku tersesat." Ucap Shinichi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tikungan tadi. Padahal tadi niatnya memberi tahu Shiho kalau ia ada urusan yang searah dengannya itu cuma bohong. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Shiho selamat sampai rumahnya, tapi malah nasib tidak berpihak padanya.

Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tikungan tadi, ternyata nasib sial masih menhinggapinya. Shiho sudah tidak ada disana. Bagaimana caranya Shinichi kembali ke halte untuk pulang?

Ternyata otak cerdas Shinichi pun bekerja, untung masih ada GPS di handphonenya. 'Eh.. jalan ini.. aku merasa tadi melewatinya dua kali. Ternyata kau mengerjaiku ya, Miyano? Dasar..' batin Shinichi geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou minna yg sdh menyempatkan membaca , review, fav, follow, dsb buat fic ini, itu akan sangat memberi semangat pada author, Doumo Arigatou gozaimashita~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomennasai lama updatenya :'D Minggu depan saya jg msh sibuk :'(**

**Dan ini chapter terpanjang WL(wisteria love) sampai saat ini, semoga gak bosen ya..**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Siang ini langit berwarna biru muda, sebagian tertutupi oleh awan putih tipis yang berarak tertiup angin. Matahari pun nampaknya tidak segan menunjukkan sinarnya pada keempat gadis yang sedang asyik duduk bersila dibawah pohon gingko dilapisi tikar tipis yang tidak begitu lebar, tapi cukup untuk empat orang yang mereka pinjam dari klub karate. Saat ini jam istirahat, Ran, Sera, Sonoko dan Shiho berencana makan siang bersama dengan bento yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Kau bawa apa, Sonoko?" Tanya Sera yang menengok menu bekal Sonoko.

"Tidak banyak, hanya nasi, shrimp katsu, paha ayam panggang, sayur kangkung, pepaya, dan jeruk manis."

"Boleh kuminta shrimp katsumu satu?" Tanya Sera sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau ini.. sudah membawa nugget ayam dan egg ball masih saja kurang. Perutmu itu apa sebesar karung? Tapi ya sudah.. Boleh saja, ini ambillah toh aku juga tidak habis semua makanan ini." ujar Sonoko menyodorkan bentonya. Ran dan Shiho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Hehe.. bekalmu itu menggiurkan.." ujar Sera yang hampir ngiler.

"Shiho, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Ran kemudian.

"Umh. Aku hanya bawa beberapa kepal onigiri dan telur dadar. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat memasak banyak mengingat Hakase masih di Shizuoka dan baru kembali esok." Jawab Shiho.

"Ah, kebetulan aku membawa beberapa tamagoyaki, tidak banyak memang hanya 5 buah. Kau bisa mengambilnya." Ucap Ran tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bentonya.

"Arigatou, Ran.. Umm.. oishi. Ini sangat enak Ran." Ujar Shiho setelah mencoba tamagoyaki yang diberikan Ran.

"Yokatta. Hehe, syukurlah kalau enak." Ran tersenyum senang mendapatkan pujian.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta Ran. Boleh kan?" kembali Sera meminta lauk.

"Ambillah, Sera. Jangan sungkan." Ujar Ran.

"Ah, benar Shiho. Tamagoyaki ini paling lezat yang pernah kumakan. Siapa yang membuatnya? Kau?" Tanya Sera. Ran hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Ran sendiri. Ran memang pandai memasak dari dulu." Sonoko yang menjawab. "Kalian tahu apa alasannya?." Shiho dan Sera menggeleng.

"Itu karena dia ingin menyenangkan suaminya." Lanjut Sonoko.

"Hah? Kau sudah punya suami, Ran?" seru Sera bertampang tidak percaya.

"Ti..tidak… aku belum menikah, apalagi punya suami." Jawab Ran.

"Lalu apa maksudmu Sonoko?" Tanya Sera penasaran.

"Yang kumaksud suami Ran itu Shinichi." Seketika muncul semburat merah muda dipipi Ran.

"Di-dia bukan suamiku Sonoko.. " sangkal Ran salah tingkah.

"Wah, menarik.. aku turut senang, Ran." Sera menambahi.

"Dari dulu kan kau paling dekat dengannya sejak kita kecil. Kalian berdua seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bahkan orang tuamu dan orang tuanya pun dekat, dan bersahabat dari mereka masih muda." Lanjut Sonoko menggoda Ran.

"So-sonoko.." ucap Ran yang semakin blushing.

"Aku mendukungmu, Ran." Sahut Sonoko.

"Benar juga. Kalian berdua kelihatan serasi di imajinasiku." seru Sera.

"Ah, kalian berdua sama saja.. tirulah Shiho yang tak menggodaku seperti kalian. Iya kan Shiho?" Ran pun menoleh pada Shiho. "Eh Shiho, kau melamun?" Tanya Ran heran sambil menepuk pundak Shiho dan segera lamunan Shiho pun buyar.

"Emm.. kenapa Ran?" Tanya Shiho bingung.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu kenapa kau melamun, sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah, tidak tidak.. bukan hal yang penting kok." ujar Shiho.

"Apa kau memikirkan cowok yang kau bilang kau sukai waktu lalu, hah?" celetuk Sonoko.

"Benarkah Shiho? Siapa?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Bukan, Sonoko." Sangkal Shiho sambil memberikan death glarenya pada Sonoko. "Tidak Ran, aku tidak sedang memikirkannya."

"Iya, tapi siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kita ini kan sudah sangat dekat." desak Ran.

"Gomen, Ran. Aku hanya tidak bisa selalu mengatakan hal pribadiku pada orang lain, meski kita sudah bersahabat sangat dekat."

"Kenapa?" ujar Ran kecewa. Shiho yang tidak enak hati langsung menambahkan..

"Ra-ran.. jangan berekspresi seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghargaimu, sungguh.. kau sahabatku yang paling baik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku hanya belum yakin untuk mengatakannya." Sesal Shiho.

"Wakatta.. akan kutunggu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku." Ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Hn. Arigatou atas pengertianmu, Ran." Shiho balas tersenyum tipis.

"Ahh.. kalian berdua ini so sweeeet.. Tapi jangan lupakan kami juga.." seru Sonoko sambil merangkul Sera disampingnya. "Iya kan Sera?"

"Hn." angguk Sera tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Shiho yakin. Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama.

~-Fuji-~

**~Juni 2009~**

Musim semi segera berakhir karena kalender telah berganti menjadi bulan Juni. Musim panas pun bersiap menggantikannya. Musim berbunga wisteria juga sudah berakhir. Tak ketinggalan pergantian seragam para murid sekolah dari seragam musim dingin ke seragam musim panas yang tentunya dengan kain yang lebih tipis. Begitupun di SMA Teitan.

Di kelas 2-D sekarang terasa gaduh dan begitu berisik karena banyak muridnya yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Maklum Shiratori-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, alhasil hanya diberi tugas mengerjakan soal kimia di buku paket. Ada yang sibuk bercerita panjang lebar pada temannya, ada yang melamun, menggebuk-gebuk meja seperti sedang konser drum, menyanyi sambil memasang headphone di telinganya bahkan yang tidur juga ada, tetapi yang tetap mengerjakan tentu masih ada, salah satunya.. Shiho pun menutup buku kimianya yang telah selesai dikerjakannya.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai Shiho?" Tanya Ran yang menoleh pada Shiho.

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar.

"Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku soal yang ini." Pinta Ran sambil menunjuk soal kimia di buku paketnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Begini caranya.." Shiho menjelaskan.

"Umm.. aku belum terlalu paham, Shiho." Ujar Ran nyengir, ia sudah mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Shiho tapi tetap saja belum semua masuk ke dalam memori otaknya.

"Hah? Kalau begitu aku ulangi lagi ya?." Tawar Shiho.

"Begini saja, aku punya ide.." seru Sonoko yang duduk di depan Ran, tiba-tiba menghadap pada dua gadis itu, membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh pada Sonoko.

"Ide apa Sonoko?" Tanya Shiho datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja?" usul Sonoko. "Aku kurang paham di beberapa mata pelajaran, terutama matematika dan IPA, jadi kuminta kau mengajariku, Shiho." Jawabnya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada seperti memohon.

"Benar juga. Idemu bagus, Sonoko. Kau mau kan Shiho?" Tanya Ran.

"Kumohon, Shiho.. Sebulan lagi ujian semester satu, aku tidak mau dipanggil Takagi-sensei lagi seperti tengah semester kemarin gara-gara nilaiku." Bujuk Sonoko. Shiho pun tersenyum.

"Kau tidak usah memohon seperti itupun aku dengan senang hati mengajari kalian." Ujar Shiho.

"Arigatou gozaimas~ Shiho.." seru Sonoko senang.

"Hn."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sera yang baru saja muncul, kelihatannya ia habis dari toilet.

"Ah, kau Sera. Kau mau ikut juga kan? Kau kan pintar Geografi dan Sejarah, kau bisa membantuku kali ini." Pinta Sonoko.

"Ikut apa? Membantumu?" Tanya Sera bingung.

"Kami akan belajar bersama sebelum ujian akhir semester sebulan lagi, Sera." Jelas Ran.

"Oh.. kelihatannya menyenangkan. Ne, Aku mau ikut."

"Tapi kapan kita mulai?" Tanya Ran.

"Besok sepulang sekolah bagaimana?" usul Sera.

"Hn." Shiho mengangguk.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, besok pulang sekolah di rumah Ran. Boleh kan Ran?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Hn." Ran tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

~-Fuji-~

Akhir-akhir ini Shiho tidak bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah kaca, hanya seminggu dua kali dia berkunjung kesana. Biasanya hari selasa dan jumat, hari dimana ia tidak ada kegiatan bimbingan belajar. Ia harus bisa membagi waktu, pasalnya selain pergi ke bimbel seminggu dua kali, ia masih harus belajar bersama dengan ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

Kini Shiho sibuk menyirami bunga wisteria di hadapannya. Wisteria itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya saat pertama kali Shiho menemukannya, meskipun hanya bertambah sekitar 3 centimeter. Saat Shiho asyik dengan bunga wisterianya, tiba-tiba petir menggelegar. Karena kaget, reflek Shiho melihat keluar dinding kaca melalui sela-sela rimbunan tanaman dan turunlah hujan yang cukup deras.

'Ah, gawat, hari ini Tsuyu ya? aku tidak membawa payung..' gumam Shiho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Rupanya musim Tsuyu dimulai hari ini, ya hujan selama beberapa pekan diawal musim panas. Langit terlihat memancarkan cahaya matahari dibalik awan mendungnya tapi sekaligus hujan menurunkan titik air jatuh ke bumi. Sebenarnya fenomena ini kalau dicermati, ada sisi keindahan dibaliknya. Daun-daun yang basah terkena air hujan terlihat mengkilap dan bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Udara akan terasa panas dan lembab secara bersamaan di musim ini, sehingga tubuh akan lebih cepat berkeringat.

Shiho harus menunggu beberapa lama untuk hujan mengurangi intensitasnya. Di musim seperti ini memang hujan bisa saja turun seharian dengan tidak terlalu deras. Baru setelah dilihatnya hujan yang turun tinggal gerimis kecil-kecil nan lembut, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia tidak ingin Hakase khawatir, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Baru sekitar 300 meter Shiho berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dibawah gerimis, ternyata cuaca ini memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Angin kencang berhembus seraya hujan kembali turun yang tidak sederas sebelumnya. Di dekat tempatnya berdiri pun tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah pohon yang cukup rindang di pinggir jalan tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu basah, meskipun masih juga air menetes dari sela-sela daun yang rimbun itu.

Sambil berdiri menghadap ke jalan raya, Shiho mengeratkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhnya. Terasa dingin karena tetesan air mulai merembes ke bajunya. Di jalanan itu sudah sepi, maklum saja waktu sudah sore.

'Eh? Apa hujan sudah berhenti? Kenapa tidak ada air yang menetes di kepalaku lagi?' batin Shiho. Tapi tidak, dilihatnya hujan masih saja jatuh dari langit. Didongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat sebabnya.

'Payung?' segera Shiho memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang sedang memegang sebuah payung berwarna kuning terang. Jadi karena itu air tidak menetes lagi ke kepala dan badannya.

"Kudo.." gumam Shiho.

"Pegang ini." Pinta Shinichi. Shiho yang bingung pun hanya diam saja. Sedetik kemudian Shinichi menarik tangan kanan Shiho untuk ditaruhnya pada gagang payung.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan kehujanan." Ujarnya.

"Tapi, kau sendiri?" Tanya Shiho bingung.

"Tenang saja, Halteku sudah dekat. Pakailah payung itu. Jaa-ne, Miyano." Shinichi segera berlari menerobos hujan, menyeberang jalan raya yang sepi karena hujan, menuju halte bus yang dapat dilihat Shiho dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Arigatou, Kudo." Seru Shiho.

Shinichi hanya membalas seruan Shiho dengan lambaian tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh. Segera Shiho melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus yang masih 500 meter lagi jaraknya.

~-Fuji-~

Hari senin ini adalah hari keempat musim Tsuyu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, sekolah pun sudah usai. Sore ini hujan belum turun, semenjak kemarin dua hari di akhir pekan hujan turun rintik-rintik sepanjang hari.

"Hari ini kita belajar bersama lagi, kan?" Tanya Sera sambil mengunci lokernya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sonoko.

"Kau bisa kan Shiho?" Tanya Ran pada Shiho yang sedang memasukkan beberapa barang dan bukunya ke dalam loker.

"Hn. aku bisa kok. Jadwal bimbelku kan hari kamis." Jawab Shiho.

"Baiklah, Ayo." Ajak Sera yang segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana loker tersebut berderet, diikuti Sonoko.

"Chotto.. " seru Ran seraya mengunci lokernya.

Shiho pun juga sama, segeera menutup pintu lokernya, dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat payung lipat berwarna kuning cerah di dalam sudut lokernya. 'Ah, aku belum sempat mengembalikannya.' Batin Shiho.

.

.

Sore ini seusai pulang sekolah, hujan gerimis lembut akhirnya turun sejak siang tadi. Walau begitu, Shiho tetap menuju ke rumah kaca. Menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa. Selesai dengan kegiatannya bersama wisteria, ia bergegas pulang. Dan ketika berjalan di lorong dan melewati hall depan sekolah, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Segera Shiho menghampirinya.

"Miyano, kenapa kau masih disini?" orang yang dihampiri malah membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Apa kau menunggu hujan reda?" Tanya Shiho balik.

"Hn." Shinichi mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ini payungmu. Aku baru bisa mengembalikannya." Ujar Shiho sambil menyodorkan payung kuning lipat yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. "Arigatou."

"Eh? Pakailah dulu. Ini masih hujan, yah walau gerimis, kan bisa membuat kepalamu pusing." Tolak Shinichi. Shiho pun lalu menaruh payung kuning tersebut di tangan Shinichi.

"Aku sudah bawa. Kau bisa memakainya." Ujar Shiho kembali mengeluarkan payung lipat kecil berwarna merah terang dari dalam tasnya.

"Sokka.."

Kedua orang itupun kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dibawah hujan gerimis. Mereka berdua berjalan tenang dalam diam menyusuri trotoar jalan raya. Di depan tidak jauh dari dua orang itu berjalan terdengar orang yang marah-marah disebuah toko hewan.

"Pergi dari sini, bocah! Ayahmu tidak ada disini." Teriak seorang pria sambil mendorong keluar seorang gadis kecil sampai jatuh ke trotoar di bawah hujan gerimis.

"Tapi apa oji-san tahu dimana dia?" balas gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu.. sudah pergi sana, menggangu saja!" usir paman itu.

Shinichi dan Shiho pun segera menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut. Shiho berjongkok membantu gadis itu berdiri dan seraya memayunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil?" Tanya Shiho pada gadis kecil berkepang dua tersebut.

"..." gadis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil masih menangis.

"Oji-san, kenapa anda kasar sekali pada anak kecil?" Tanya Shinichi heran pada pria toko hewan tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu bocah?" ucap pria itu sinis.

"Aku hanya bertanya, oji-san." Ujar Shinichi.

"Huh, Sudah dua hari ini dia terus menggangguku. Setiap kali dia datang kesini selalu menanyakan ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, bahkan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ayahnya? Memang ayahnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sudah jangan ganggu." Jawab pria itu kasar sambil masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya.

'Huh, ketus sekali.' Batin Shinichi. Pandangan Shinichi pun beralih pada gadis itu dan bertanya.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil? Dan kenapa kau mencari ayahmu?"

"Namaku Masami.. sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi belum juga ketemu." Jawabnya masih terisak.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Shiho.

"Di blok 24A, one-san."

"Itu cukup jauh dari sini. Gadis kecil seperti ini bisa kesini sendirian? Dimana ibumu?"

"Aku sudah kelas 4 SD, onii-san. Ibuku sudah tiada.. aku hanya punya ayah.."

Mendengar hal itu Shinichi dan Shiho pun jadi iba.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah onii-san membantumu?" Tanya Shinichi penuh perhatian.

"Hn. onii-san mau membantuku? Arigatou gozaimashita.." ujar Masami tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Panggil saja aku Shinichi nii-san. Kau ikut, Miyano?" Tanya Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho. Shiho diam berpikir sebentar dan memandang ke langit.

"Ne, kelihatannya hujan juga mulai reda." Sambil melipat panyungnya pandangan Shiho beralih pada Masami. "Masami-chan, jangan sedih lagi kami akan membantumu." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, onee-san." Balas Masami tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. Shiho lalu mengangguk.

"Namaku Miyano, kau bisa memanggilku Miyano nee-san, Masami-chan. Tapi bagaimana kita mencarinya, Kudo?" Shinichi terlihat berpikir.

"Siapa nama ayahmu, Masami-chan?" Tanya Shinichi seraya melipat payungnya karena hujan sudah berhenti.

"Hirota Tatsuhito."

"Waktu terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya apa ada yang aneh pada ayahmu?"

"Um, empat hari yang lalu ia masih mengantarku ke sekolah seperti biasa, dan masih memasak sarapan untukku sebelum pergi bekerja. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda waktu itu. Saat berpisah setelah mengantarku sekolah aku jadi khawatir padanya. "

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Dia jadi lebih pendiam, setiap kutanya ayah hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau senyum kecil. Biasanya tidak begitu, ia selalu menjawab dengan antusias semua pertanyaanku."

"Sokka.." gumam Shinichi. "Dimana ayahmu berkerja? Kenapa kau mencarinya di toko hewan?"

"Aku dan ayah sangat menyukai kucing, kami sering kesini untuk membeli makanan untuk 4 kucing kami. Tapi ia juga sering kesini sendiri untuk melihat beberapa hewan. Tapi ia tidak bekerja disini, ia bekerja di sebuah kantor rental kendaraan. Lokasinya di daerah blok 20H."

"Kau sudah mencarinya kesana?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Tapi yang kutahu nama perusahaannya _Hirota Rent_."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu kita cari kesana." Ujar Shinichi mengambil langkah. Masami pun mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Kudo. Anak ini tidak tahu tempatnya. Bagaimana kita mencarinya?"

"Tenang, Miyano. Kita menuju blok 20H dulu, setelah itu kita bisa bertanya pada orang." Cengir Shinichi.

"Baiklah.." ujar Shiho mengikuti langkah dua orang tersebut.

30 menit perjalanan menuju blok 20H Beika menggunakan bus. Mereka bertiga telah sampai disana. Setelah turun ke halte, Shinichi segera bertanya dimana kantor _Hirota Rent_ berada. Tetapi orang pertama yang ditanya tidak tahu lokasinya, baru orang keempat mengaku tahu dimana kantor itu berada. Setelah berjalan sejauh 1 kilometer, akhirnya kantor itu ketemu. Lokasi kantor itu sebenarnya di pinggir jalan raya, bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar bercat ramai di kantor tersebut, Shinichi pun masuk kedalam kantor tersebut untuk mencari Pak Hirota. Ia menyuruh Shiho dan Masami menunggu diluar karena suasana kantor yang tidak kondusif.

"Apa ayah ada, onii-san?" Masami langsung bertanya setelah Shinichi keluar dari kantor.

"Bagaimana, Kudo?" Tanya Shiho. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Aku bertanya pada pegawai disana, katanya Pak Hirota tidak lagi bekerja disana. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, ia di PHK karena dituduh korupsi dana rental kendaraan. Dan ia juga harus mengganti rugi sebesar kerugian perusahaan karena korupsi itu." Mendengar itu muka air Masami berubah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Shiho yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menghibur Masami.

"Masami-chan, belum tentu ayahmu yang melakukannya. Dakara, jangan sedih ya."

"Benar, lebih baik kita harus menemukannya terlebih dulu." Tambah Shinichi.

"Tapi kemana, onii-san?"

"Selain toko hewan, dimana tempat yang biasa ia datangi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang dia sukai atau gemari?"

"Aku hanya tahu ayah suka binatang."

"Binatang apa saja yang ia sukai?"

"Kucing sama sepertiku, kuda juga. Aku beberapa kali melihat ayah menonton pacuan kuda di televisi."

"Sokka."

"Apa kau bisa tahu dimana ayah Masami dengan pertanyaan seperti itu?" Tanya Shiho heran.

"Tentu saja, Holmes juga seperti itu."

"Holmes? Detektif dari Inggris itu maksudmu? Dia kan Cuma ada di novel."

"Ne. tapi aku sangat mengaguminya, tahu?" seru Shinichi. "Sudahlah." Tambahnya. "Kau bilang tadi punya 4 ekor kucing?" Tanya Shinichi pada Masami.

"Hn. satu kucing calico, satu kucing belang, dan dua kucing rumahan. Namanya masing-masing Kai, Tei, Go, dan O." jelas Masami.

Shinichi terlihat serius berpikir. 'Kai, Tei, Go, dan O, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.' Batinnya. 'Oh, iya.. aku tahu.'

"Kucing mana yang paling disukainya?"

"Si calico, namanya Go." Jawab Masami. "Memangnya kenapa, Kak?"

"Sokka, Aku sudah tahu dimana ayahmu berada, tapi ini masih perkiraanku. Aku ingin membuktikannya apa analisisku benar." Sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Eh, Kudo. Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya Shiho.

"Dimana, onii-san?" Tanya Masami tidak sabar.

"Di tempat pacuan kuda. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini, ayo kesana." Ajak Shinichi.

.

Di Arena pacuan kuda Tokyo..

"Banyak sekali orang, dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Disebelah sana.." Shinichi berjalan menuju ke sebelah utara tempat duduk penonton di Arena. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri ayahmu, Masami-chan?"

"Dia agak gendut, tapi tinggi, dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Sedikit botak dibagian depan kepalanya."

"Berarti itu?" ujar Shinichi sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang duduk diam di baris kedua tempat duduk penonton.

"Mana, onii-san? Tanya Masami mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, ayah.." teriak Masami berlari menuju pria itu. Diikuti Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Masami? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Pak Hirota kaget yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Masami.

"Ayah.. aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa ayah tidak pulang selama 3 hari?" mata Masami mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Masami.. maafkan ayah." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Paman, apa penyebab paman tidak pulang kerumah karena kasus korupsi yang menimpa paman?" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Eh, siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia, Shinichi nii-san dan Miyano nee-san. Mereka berdua yang membantuku mencarimu ayah.."

"Sokka. Gomen ne, Masami. Ayahmu ini memang bodoh. Hanya karena masalah berat yang menimpaku, aku jadi seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. "Padahal aku masih punya kau.."

"Kenapa ayah tidak pulang?" Tanya Masami mendesak. Pandangan pria itu beralih pada Shinichi.

"Arigatou, telah mengantar anakku sampai kesini. Karena kalian aku jadi sadar, seharusnya masalah seberat apapun, aku harus menghadapinya karena aku masih punya Masami yang harus aku tanggung. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri setelah menonton pacuan kuda kesukaanku ini selesai. Aku sungguh memang bodoh." Jelasnya sambil menangis.

"Apa anda lupa? Masami masih kelas 4 SD. Ibunya juga telah tiada, bagaimana nanti dia hidup tanpa ayah satu-satunya?" ujar Shiho dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Miyano..' batin Shinichi yang melihat ekspresi Shiho.

"Tapi apa benar paman melakukan korupsi itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Itu perbuatan teman kerjaku yang sekarang sudah keluar dari perusahaan itu, orang yang licik. Sudah sebulan lamanya aku membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Tapi akhirnya seminggu lalu aku dipecat dan disuruh untuk mengganti kerugian perusahaan. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, makanya aku jadi frustasi."

"Jika benar paman tidak bersalah, paman bisa menuntut ke pengadilan untuk memperkarakan kasus ini."

"Aku kalah dan diputus bersalah oleh hakim di pengadilan yang diajukan perusahaan. Karena hakim yang disuap oleh orang licik itu untuk melindungi dirinya."

"Kenapa ia menyerang paman?"

"Karena persaingan di perusahaan. Aku lebih unggul darinya dalam bekerja, sehingga aku naik pangkat menjadi kepala bagian keuangan."

"Sokka. Aku mengenal seorang pengacara yang hebat, Kisaki Eri. Sudah banyak kasus yang dimenangkannya. Tapi ingat, ia hanya akan membela orang yang memang tidak bersalah. Dengan begitu paman bisa naik banding. Aku yakin paman bisa menang nantinya." Terang Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Arigatou.. Arigatou Shinichi-san.."

.

Matahari senja menghamparkan langit lembayung yang begitu indah. Kini Shiho dan Shinichi berjalan di trotoar jalan raya menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Meski begitu jalanan masih terlihat genangan air sisa hujan satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau tadi.. analisismu tepat sekali? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ayah Masami ada di arena pacuan kuda?" Shiho membuka suara.

"Ah, tadi itu.. sebenarnya dari nama 4 ekor kucing dan kegemarannya menonton pacuan kuda. Kai, tei, Go, O kalau disusun jadi Gokaiteio. Itu nama kuda pacuan yang baru-baru ini memenangkan kontes. Dan yang paling disukainya adalah si kucing calico 'Go' dan itu nama awal dari kuda itu kan? Dan kebetulan hari ini aku ingat ada jadwal pacuan kuda, terutama kuda Gokaiteio itu, ia yang diunggulkan."

"A, sou. Kau tahu banyak hal ya ternyata?"

"Tentu saja. Karena suatu saat nanti aku ingin jadi detektif hebat. Seperti Sherlock Holmes."

"Kukira kau ingin jadi pemain sepakbola internasional. Mengingat _skill_ sepakbolamu."

"Sepakbola hanya kujadikan hobi untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh."

"Wakatta, Kemampuanmu lumayan Holmes's Apprentice."

"Kau memujiku, Miyano?" ujar Shinichi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Siapa yang memujimu? Kau terlalu GR."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang lumayan?"

"Iya, baru lumayan. Aku belum merasa itu spektakuler, jadi itu bukan memuji namanya." Sangkal Shiho.

"Tapi aku tetap tersanjung kau mengatakan itu, Miyano."

"Terserah."

Tiba-tiba mobil yang melaju kencang dijalan raya mencipratkan air dari genangan yang dilewatinya. Dengan sigap Shinichi menutupi Shiho dengan tubuhnya agar ia tak terkena cipratan.

"Eh, Kudo.. punggungmu basah." Ujar Shiho menampilkan sedikit raut khawatir diwajahnya melihat jas seragam Shinichi basah dibagian punggung karena cipratan tadi.

"Tak apa, Miyano." Jawab Shinichi meneruskan jalannya.

"Tapi, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, tahu." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri. "Oh ya, payungmu masih kau bawa kan?"

"Hn. Memang kenapa? Kau mau meminjammnya?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau meninggalkannya di bus, karena kulihat kau tidak membawanya. Hujan sudah reda tapi langit di sebelah timur terlihat mendung. Jaga-jaga saja kalau nanti hujan lagi." Jawab Shinichi.

"Payungku kumasukkan ke wadahnya, dan kutaruh di dalam tas, Kudo. Arigatou sudah mengingatkanku."

"Hn. Sokka.." angguk Shinichi.

"Tapi.. kenapa.. kau begitu baik padaku? Apa aku yang terlalu GR?"

"Kau merasa begitu? Mungkin." Tanya Shinichi santai.

"Apa maksudmu mungkin, tapi akhir-akhir ini.."

"Entahlah.. aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja." Jawab Shinichi.

"Kata katimu?" Tanya Shiho dengan raut bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Jaa-ne. Miyano." ucap Shinichi segera menyeberang jalan menuju halte bus tujuan barat Beika.

'Itu karena aku punya perasaan padamu, Miyano. Tapi sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya ya?' batin Shinichi yang telah berada di dalam bus yang melaju mulus menuju ke arah rumahnya.

**To be continued.. :)**

* * *

Arigatou u/ yang sdh menyempatkan membaca, review, follow, dsb u/ fic ini. Karena akan sangat memberi semangat untuk saya meneruskan fic ini :')

Lovelymerz: arigatou sdh dtg u/ review. Memang pelan krn pengen focus ke alurnya :)

HaiMi : Gomen ne lama update. Lg sibuk bgt soalnya. Masih blm tahu sampe brp, belasan mungkin(?) :) bagusnya lbh panjang atau gak?

Hashi99 : Arigatou :) Gomen lama update.

Shiho : Arigatou.. aku jg suka+seneng bgt pas nulis bagian itu :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomennasai lama updatenya :'D Bulan depan saya jg msh sibuk :( #bungkukbungkukbadan**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**~Juli 2009~**

Sudah 4 hari ujian semester I dilaksanakan, dan hari jumat ini adalah hari kelima sekaligus hari terakhir pelaksanaannya. Siang ini ruang 8 nampak tenang karena guru pengawas sedang mengawasi para murid dengan santai. Pelajaran Bahasa Asing (Inggris) yang diujikan hari ini terlihat agak menyulitkan bagi sebagian murid. Tapi tidak bagi Shiho yang duduk di pojok kiri depan dekat meja guru dengan santainya menjawab soal yang menurutnya sangat mudah itu. Jelas saja, ibunya saja orang Inggris tentu saja bahasa itu adalah bahasa yang dengan mudah ia kuasai.

"Minna.. waktu ujian 20 menit lagi habis, yang sudah selesai bisa mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya kedepan dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan." Ucap Camel-sensei berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hai'.." ucap murid serempak.

Sebenarnya Shiho sudah selesai sedari tadi, tapi ia masih betah untuk berada di dalam kelas karena Ran dan Sonoko kelihatannya belum selesai , ia nanti juga pulang bersama Ran, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menunggunya. Lain dengan Sera yang terbilang anak cerdas, ia sudah rampung mengerjakannya, tapi sama dengan Shiho, ia masih ingin menunggu 2 sahabatnya.

Teetttt..!

Bel tanda waktu ujian selesai pun terdengar. Segera para murid mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya kedepan. Dan mereka mulai menghambur keluar ruang ujian, tak terkecuali empat gadis yang dibicarakan tadi.

"Bagaimana Sonoko?" Tanya Ran sambil sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Umm.. lumayan, walau aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya bisa sampai 80%. Kalau kau Ran?" Jawab Sonoko.

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri kan pengetahuanku di bahasa asing tidak begitu bagus. Tapi berkat kita belajar bersama Shiho dan Sera, aku yakin 88% jawabanku tadi benar." Cengir Ran.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua setidaknya bisa lulus di mapel ini, sehingga tidak sia-sia kita belajar bersama." Ucap Sera.

"Benar. Kalian juga sudah berusaha." Tambah Shiho. Mereka berempat lalu beranjak pulang, dan saat melewati ruang 7, Ran menoleh ke dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Kenapa Ran? Apa kau mencari Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Um."

"Seperti biasanya, dari hari pertama ujian ruang 7 selalu lebih dulu selesai daripada ruang kita, saat kita melewatinya pasti sudah kosong. Wajar saja, kalau penghuninya sebagian para orang cerdas. Termasuk Makoto-ku." Ucap Sonoko riang.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sonoko." Tambah Ran. "Dan juga apa Makoto-san sudah pulang duluan?"

"Biarkan saja, karena ujian sudah selesai ia berjanji mengajakku keluar malam ini. Hehe." Cengir Sonoko.

"Oh, ternyata.. Kau ini beruntung sekali ya, punya seseorang yang selalu perhatian padamu. Tidak seperti aku." Ujar Ran sedikit bernada cemburu.

"Ran, jika kau juga ingin Shinichi yang sangat tidak peka itu menjadi pacarmu kau harus bertindak lebih dulu. Jaman sekarang, sebagai perempuan tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu duluan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu." Ujar Sonoko yakin.

"Ta-tapi.. aku malu, Sonoko."

"Ah, kau ini.. nanti kuajari kau dengan jurus penakluk pria tampan ala Sonoko. Nanti pasti berhasil, hahahaha.." Ujar Sonoko dengan PeDe-nya membuat Sera dan Shiho hanya bisa sweatdrop.

~-Fuji-~

~Hari Pembagian Rapor~

"Ohayou, minna.." ucap Takagi-sensei menyapa murid kelas 2-D.

"Ohayou sensei.."

"Hari ini sensei akan membagikan nilai hasil ujian semester I kalian. Tapi ingat, sebagai bukti kalau telah kalian perlihatkan pada walimurid maka harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ne, sensei.."

"Bagi yang sensei panggil namanya harap maju kedepan." Tambah Takagi-sensei.

.

"Ah.. arigatou minna.. kalian semua telah membantuku. Walau tidak bisa masuk peringkat 5 besar seperti Shiho dan Sera, setidaknya aku lulus di semua mapel." Seru Sonoko yang sedang berjalan diikuti ketiga temannya menuju halte bus.

"Ne, kau benar Sonoko. Arigatou.. Shiho.. Sera.." ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Tapi suamimu juga lumayan, Ran. Dia bisa masuk 5 besar." Ucap Sonoko.

"Shinichi bukan suamiku, Sonoko." Sangkal Ran yang mulai blushing.

"Kau juga hebat Ran bisa masuk 10 besar." Puji Sera.

"Ah, Itu berkatmu Sera, juga Shiho."

"Omedetou, minna." Tambah Shiho singkat memberikan seyum tipisnya.

"Eh, minggu depan kan liburan musim panas dimulai. Kemana kalian akan berlibur?" Tanya Sera.

"Akhirnyaa.. liburan musim panas yang kunantikan datang juga. Tentunya aku ingin pergi ke pantai, makan es krim sambil berjemur, berenang, snorkeling. Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawab Sonoko riang. "Bagaimana denganmu Sera?"

"Berhubung liburan ini lamanya 5 minggu, aku berencana ke Amerika untuk menemui ibuku. Aku sudah kangen padanya. Hehe." Jawab Sera.

"Oh.. kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali bisa liburan keluar negeri. Ibumu orang Amerika ya?" Tanya Ran yang telah duduk di kursi tunggu halte bersama dengan Shiho.

"Bukan, ibuku orang Jepang, tapi sudah lama ia tinggal disana. Aku disini tinggal bersama ayah dan kakakku. Kalau kau akan berlibur kemana Ran?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tergantung Otou-san."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut berlibur bersamaku, Ran? Kebetulan masih tersisa tempat untuk beberapa orang. Karena tidak semua keluargaku bisa ikut, ayahku sangat sibuk, ia harus pergi ke London beberapa hari lagi." Ucap Sonoko menawarkan.

"Ah, tapi.. aku tidak yakin otou-san mau membayarkannya. Biasanya ia mengajakku berlibur hanya karena mendapat hadiah lotre atau undian pacuan kuda."

"Tenang saja, biayanya aku tanggung. Itung-itung menggantikan ayahku."

"Benarkah, Sonoko? Arigatou." Ujar Ran tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut mereka, Shiho?" Tanya Sera pada Shiho yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya.

"Um, tidak. Aku dan Hakase sudah berencana akan ke Shizuoka minggu depan."

"Apa ke tempat bibimu?" Tanya Ran.

"Ne." angguk Shiho.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengannya ya, Shiho." Ujar Ran.

"Tentu, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Okaa-sanku sendiri."

"Eh, busnya sudah datang. Kami duluan ya Shiho. Jaa-ne" Ucap Ran sambil naik ke bus bersama Sera.

"Jaa-ne, minna. Sonoko, kenapa kau tidak naik?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan, Shiho. Sebentar lagi datang."

"Sokka.. tapi kenapa tadi kau tidak menunggu di depang gerbang sekolah saja?"

"Kau tahu kan aku ingin bersama kalian. Hehe." Jawab Sonoko tersenyum. "Selama sebulan lebih nanti kita kan tidak bisa bertemu, kau ke Shizuoka, Sera ke Amerika. Aku pasti akan kangen pada kalian."

"Benar juga.." gumam Shiho. "Tapi setidaknya kan kita masih bisa ber-sms bahkan telepon." Ucap Shiho.

"Ah, itu tidak sama." Seru Sonoko.

"Tentang tidak bisa bertemu selama sebulan aku jadi ingat sesuatu.." gumam Shiho.

"Nani?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus balik ke sekolah, ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Jaa, Sonoko. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Shiho sambil setengah berlari balik menuju ke SMA Teitan.

"Ah, terlupa? Memangnya apa? Baiklah aku duluan saja, mobil jemputanku sudah tiba. Seru Sonoko pada Shiho yang mulai menjauh.

Sesampainya di SMA Teitan, Shiho bergegas menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dekat kantin. Letaknya persis diantara kantin dan gudang. Shiho berjalan masuk ke ruang tersebut. Dan didapatinya seorang pria yang sudah terlihat tua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 60-an sedang sibuk menata barang ditempat itu.

"Sumimasen." Shiho membuka suara.

"Ne?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Ano, watashi wa Miyano Shiho desu. Saya ingin meminta tolong."

"Meminta tolong soal apa, Ojou-san?"

"Apa Ojii-san yang biasa mengurus rumah kaca?"

"Ne, benar."

"Kalau begitu bisakah saya minta tolong untuk menyirami dan memberi pupuk tanaman wisteria yang ada di rumah kaca? Karena minggu depan liburan musim panas, dan saya harus ke Shizuoka. Saya mohon Ojii-san. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Sebenarnya merawat tanaman di rumah kaca itu tugas saya, Miyano-san. Nona tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya. Toh, rumah saya dekat dari sini. Saya bisa setiap hari kesini."

"Ah, Arigatou.. tapi Ojii-san tidak perlu menyiraminya setiap hari, cukup 2-3 kali sehari. Tapi ia butuh sinar matahari yang cukup."

"Ah, Baiklah. Apa itu tanamanmu? Tapi, tanaman wisteria itu yang mana?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak sengaja menemukannya di pojok rumah kaca, karena terlihat tidak terawat saya memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Tanaman itu berada dalam pot, letaknya di samping meja bonsai beringin."

"Wakatta. Sepertinya nona sangat menyayangi tanaman itu ya."

"Ne, Sekali lagi Doumo Arigatou.." ucapan Shiho menggantung.

"Sanjuro, panggil saja saya Sanjuro."

"Doumo Arigatou gozaimas Sanjuro Ojii-san. Dan ojii-san bias memanggil saya Miyano. Berapa imbalan yang Ojii-san butuhkan?"

"Soal imbalan itu tidak perlu, Miyano-san."

"Eh, kenapa? Saya jadi merasa tidak enak jika seperti itu."

"Tak apa, karena nona telah mengingatkan pada cucu perempuan saya. Ia mirip dengan nona yang menyayangi tanaman." Jawab kakek bernama Sanjuro Sakura tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. jika Ojii-san menghendaki seperti itu. Untuk pupuk, masih ada persediaan di dekat rak. Pupuk yang khusus untuk tanaman itu."

"Wakatta.."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sanjuro Ojii-san. Sekali lagi Arigatou.." pamit Shiho seraya tersenyum.

"Ne, tak masalah Miyano-san." Balas kakek itu membalas senyum Shiho yang telah memulai langkahnya.

~-Fuji-~

Langit sangat cerah pagi ini, matahari tidak ragu memamerkan sinar panasnya kepada setiap orang di kota Beika. Shiho sedang sibuk menata barangnya di kamar, bermacam barang yang dirasanya penting ia masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke halaman depan rumahnya untuk memasukkan tas ransel dan tas travelling ke dalam mobil VW milik Hakase.

"Semua barang dan keperluanmu sudah kau masukkan ke dalam bagasi Hakase?" Tanya Shiho pada Hakase yang sedang mengecek mesin di kap depan mobilnya.

"Kurasa sudah, Ai-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Punyaku sudah semua. Oh ya, apa alatmu penemuanmu untuk wisteria sudah selesai?"

"Baguslah.. tentang alat itu, tentu saja. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Segera Hakase menutup kap mesin mobilnya dan menuju pekarangan dekat pagar. Hakase lalu menekan tombol on pada alat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian air dari alat penyiram otomatis dan mulai menyirami bunga wisteria di pagar. Tak hanya itu seluruh rumput di pekarangan juga ikut tersiram.

"Bagus sekali Hakase, kau sudah meringankan pekerjaanku." Shiho tersenyum.

"Alat ini sudah ku set untuk menyiram tanaman di pekarangan ini di pagi hari setiap jam 8 pagi, Ai-kun. Jadi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan kau tidak usah khawatir pada wisteriamu ini." Ujar Hakase riang.

"Kalau begitu kita siap untuk ke Shizuoka sekarang."

"Hn. Tapi apa kau sudah mengecek di dalam rumah semua sudah beres? Semua pintu dan jendela sudah kau kunci? Kompor semua sudah dimatikan? Oh ya, AC juga sudah dimatikan Ai-kun?" Tanya Hakase panjang.

"Apa aku ini pembantu, Hakase?" dahi Shiho mengkerut. "Sudah kok, semua sudah aku pastikan beres." Tambahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Ai-kun. Ah, Arigatou. Dari tadi pagi aku sibuk menyiapkan mobil dan bekal. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Ne, Hakase."

.

.

"Ah, kalian kau sudah sampai?" tanya Bibi Fusae yang berjalan menuju Shiho yang beranjak keluar dari mobil VW kuning Hakase. Bibi Fusae menghampiri Shiho dan memeluknya sehingga tidak menyadari Hakase yang sedang menutup pintu mobil bertampang cemburu melihat kedekatan anak angkatnya dan wanita yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ne, Apa kabarmu Bibi?" Tanya Shiho membalas pelukan Bibi Fusae. "Ah, lihat Bibi. Hakase sedang cemburu melihat kita, mungkin kau juga perlu memeluknya." Cengir Shiho.

"Aku Baik, Shiho. Biarkan saja dia." Jawab Bibi Fusae melirik Hakase.

"Oi.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hakase yang kini cemberut. Shiho dan Bibi Fusae hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Kamarmu sudah disiapkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Shiho, pasti capek perjalanannya." Ucap Bibi Fusae yang memerintahkan pembantunya untuk membawa barang bawaan Shiho dan Hakase.

"Baiklah, Bi.." jawab Shiho berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Bibi Fusae yang berlantai dua tersebut.

"Agasa, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Bibi Fusae yang berjalan beriringan bersama Hakase.

"Baik, sangat baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Jawab Bibi Fusae singkat sambil tersenyum. "Apa karena hal itu?"

"Eh? Mu-mungkin.." pipi Hakase pun bersemu merah muda membuat Bibi Fusae kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga senang akan hal itu– " Ujar Fusae yang pipinya juga bersemu merah.

" –Bibi.. kamarku disebelah mana?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba membuyarkan momen berdua Hakase dan Fusae.

"E-eh? Ehmm. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu Shiho, kamarmu didekat tangga ke lantai dua."

"Baiklah. Oh ya, apa aku mengganggu momen kalian berdua? Aku minta maaf, tapi.. itu tadi sengaja." Cengir Shiho bergegas menuju kamarnya. Hakase dan Fusae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. 'Dasar.. anak itu' batin mereka berdua.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Shiho dan Hakase berada di Shizuoka. Ia sudah tahu sekarang mengapa ia diajak berlibur kesini oleh Hakase, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu saat Hakase dan Bibi Fusae membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka berdua. Hakase ingin membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang hal itu makanya ia dan Shiho berlibur ke Shizuoka untuk mengurus segalanya yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka. Shiho sungguh merasa senang, hal yang diharapkannya akan terwujud. Bibi yang disayanginya seperti Okaa-sannya sendiri akan secara resmi menjadi ibunya.

Kali ini shiho menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai di pekarangan rumah Bibi Fusae, ia duduk disebuah kursi kayu panjang yang cukup untuk empat orang. Disana ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan. Kediaman Bibi Fusae memang masih di daerah sekitar Gunung Fuji. Tidak jauh dari situ terhampar perkebunan teh yang lumayan luas dengan pemandangan alami yang indah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" ujar Bibi Fusae duduk disebelah Shiho dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? I-iie.. tak apa, Bi." Jawab Shiho.

"Wajahmu terlihat riang. Apa kau sedang memikirkan seorang pemuda?" Tanya Bibi Fusae mulai menggoda Shiho.

"Iie, tidak Bi. Aku hanya merasa senang, karena kau dan Hakase memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam bingkai pernikahan." Jawab Shiho tersenyum.

"Yokatta, Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau setuju dengan keputusan kami, Shiho."

"Tentu saja, Bi. Itu yang kuharapkan dari dulu." Terang Shiho. Bibi Fusae menanggapinya dengan ekspresi senang. "Kapan rencana fix tanggal pernikahannya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Mungkin 1-2 bulan lagi, karena masih banyak yang harus diurus."

"Sokka. Tapi kelihatannya aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawab Shiho kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sabar saja, Shiho. Eh, Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya pacar sekarang?" Tanya Bibi Fusae penasaran.

"Hah? Kenapa sekarang topiknya jadi aku, Bibi?" tolak Shiho.

"Bibi ingin tahu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibumu. Jadi, sudah semestinya bibi memperhatikanmu dan tahu tentangmu termasuk pacarmu." Lanjut Bibi Fusae menerangkan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Bibi."

"Kenapa? Gadis secantik ini, masa tidak ada yang mau?"

"Entahlah, Bi. Mungkin sudah nasibku."

"Jangan bicara begitu.. jodoh ada ditangan Tuhan, tapi kita juga harus berusaha mencarinya."

"…."

"Apa ada pemuda yang kau sukai?"

"A-aa.. itu.." Shiho berpikir.

"Pasti ada kan?"

"Ne. Tapi Bibi, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berpikir aku menyukai seorang pemuda, dan pemuda itu adalah orang yang telah menolongku. Tapi.. ada satu lagi pemuda lain, setiap aku didekatnya jantungku berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, apa itu artinya aku juga menyukainya? Kenapa aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Hahh.. aku sungguh bingung Bibi.." jelas Shiho.

"Menyukai dua orang yang berbeda? Kalau menurut Bibi itu mungkin saja."

"Apa? Aku tidak seserakah itu Bibi."

"Shiho.. menyukai satu, dua atau lebih orang bisa saja. Tapi untuk mencintai, hanya satu."

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai, tanyakanlah pada hatimu."

"Tapi, bagaimana aku menanyakannya pada hatiku, Bi?"

"Itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu. Tapi untuk Bibi, beberapa yang dapat dipertimbangkan yaitu apakah jantungmu berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, apakah kau nyaman saat didekatnya, apakah kau bahagia saat bersamanya dan apakah hatimu mengatakan iya. Nanti hatimu akan menajawab dengan sendirinya, Shiho."

"Wakatta.. Arigatou, Bibi."

"Hn. Sama-sama Shiho." Ujar Bibi Fusae tersenyum.

"Tapi, apakah pertimbangan itu tadi berlaku bagi Hakase?"

"E-eh?" semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Bibi Fusae. "Tentu saja.." lanjut Bibi Fusae malu-malu.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

A/N :

Arigatou untuk yg sudah review, fav, follow, dsb. itu akan sangat menambah semangat untuk author melanjutkan fic ini :) Arigatou gozaimashita~

coffelover98: arigatou sdh review senpai. iya memang terinspirasi dari situ :)

HaiMi : Gomen ne.. aku sgt sibuk jd lama bgt updatenya.. Gomen.. :)


End file.
